Jealousy Can Be A Dangerous Thing
by PJayKeller
Summary: As Ronon and Jennifer's relationship progresses someone decides they are more entitled to him. Ronon/Keller
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:- Don't own anything, so please don't sue me.

A/N:- Sequel to Have You Never Wondered Why? There are a few references to that story, so bits might not make sense if you haven't read it first.

Finally the Infirmary was quiet and Jennifer Keller breathed a sigh of relief. For the past fourteen and a half hours she and her team had been dealing with the aftermath of Major Preston's disasterous mission to MX-258. The team, who had been escorting a small group of archaeologists while they examined the local ruins, had been attacked by a band of vicious savages.

They'd lost one scientist, a Dr Simon Phelps, dragged away and slaughtered almost before they could react. The only saving grace of the whole thing was that the ruins were relatively close to the Stargate and the Major, even with a broken arm and an axe blade embedded in his side, had managed to get the rest of the frightened scientists and his bloodied and battered team back to Atlantis.

Now though Jennifer was both hungry and exhausted. Knowing that she really needed to eat, she gave the Infirmary one last check and made sure her staff knew to contact her if any problems arose, before dragging herself along the corridors in the direction of the Mess Hall. Coming to the junction that would determine her eventual destination she stopped.

Left for food. Right for sleep.

Realising it might not look too good if she fell asleep in her dinner or breakfast – or whatever meal was being served since she had completely lost track of the time – her choice was obvious. Food would just have to wait. Moving on autopilot she turned right and carried on walking, finally reaching the door to her quarters. Activating the door controls she stumbled inside – straight into Ronon's arms.

"Hey Doc. You took your time getting here, I've been waiting ages for you". He steadied her as he spoke.

"Umm Ronon... not that I'm not glad to see you and everything, but what are you doing here?" Jennifer was confused – she'd been sure that Ronon should have been off world, and she told him so.

"Got put back a day, so I came here instead",

"Why?"

"To take care of you, of course".

"Ronon, that's sweet of you... but I'm a big girl now..."

"You're right about that" he interrupted, grinning at her.

"And I can take care of myself" she finished, with a weary laugh.

"Yeah it really looks like it, Doc", came the slightly sarcastic reply. "When did you eat last, or sleep, or even take a coffee break".

Jennifer tried to defend herself. "You know what it's been like today, if you were here. I haven't had time to..." she pleaded, before he interrupted her again.

"Exactly. You need someone to make you do all the things that you should do but don't, because you've been too busy. Especially now, with a baby on the way. I wouldn't be much good if I didn't look after you, now would I?"

Jennifer looked down at the floor guiltily, knowing full well that Ronon was correct. She really DID need to take more care now – it was just so difficult sometimes with all the demands that she faced on a daily basis, as well as all the research projects that she had going on. Being CMO meant that she should be able to delegate but how could she choose which things to give up total control over?

'Maybe' she thought 'things will look better tomorrow'. Looking back up to Ronon's worried face, she came to the conclusion that it just wasn't worth arguing with him – he would take care of her anyway whatever she said and really, what was so bad about that? It would certainly be a new experience for Jennifer – up until now, only her Dad had ever truly cared about her welfare.

"Fine. I give in. You can take care of me all you want... starting tomorrow. I need sleep before I collapse on you". As if to emphasize her words she sagged against him, her legs suddenly feeling like jelly.

Without further ado Ronon scooped her up, carried her to the bed and made himself comfortable, leaning against the headboard with Jennifer curled up on his lap.

"This is nice" she murmured, eyes closed and her cheek resting on his chest "can I go to sleep now?"

"Soon Jennifer. Food first though" he ordered "or you're gonna get sick".

"Haven't got the energy to go get anything".

"Just as well I brought something with me then, isn't it?" Ronon whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't want to move, comfy here". Her voice was sleepy.

"Don't have to move far Jennifer".

Ronon reached over to the tray on her bedside table and unwrapped the turkey sandwich that he'd collected from the Mess Hall earlier for her, along with a few pieces of fruit and a plate of cookies.

"Here. Eat" he said, pulling her into a sitting position.

Jennifer shook her head but did as she was told, the food – minus a few cookies that Ronon swiped – disappearing quickly.

"Thank you". Her murmured thanks were almost too quiet for Ronon to hear. "I'm sorry that I've been so grouchy these past couple of days, it just seems like every time I think I'm making progress with one thing or another something goes wrong and I'm back to square one".

Jennifer felt Ronon's arms tighten around her as he nuzzled her hair, before gently stroking her still flat belly.

"I'll always look after both of you, however 'grouchy' you might be" he whispered in her ear.

"Love you". Jennifer's sleepy words made him smile as she leant back against him, eyes closed.

Her body relaxed completely as she gave in to her exhaustion, allowing Ronon to easily slide down the bed with her, keeping her partially on top. While the idea of sleeping beside someone again was still new to him, he found that he craved the physical contact he had with Jennifer – never wanting to let her go. And yet, every morning that they were both on Atlantis, he had to do exactly that – as either he or she crept back to their own quarters before the City truly awoke.

Just one more thing he needed to talk to her about he thought, as he lay there watching her. Their relationship was still not common knowledge – the team that had discovered the Pegasus on MX 106 had kept quiet about Jennifer's pregnancy. Only three other people knew the secret – Col. Carter because Jennifer had informed her when they returned, Radek Zelenka because Rodney just had to tell someone and Corporal Stephen Broad, Jennifer's reluctant tattooist.

Ronon smiled as he remembered the look on the Corporal's face when he and Jennifer had turned up at his door the morning after they got back. It was a toss up which emotion was most prevalent – belligerence or fear, but Jennifer's smile soon had him calm again. Symmetry, Ronon explained to the pair of them, was an important part of Satedan bonding culture. So now Jennifer sported a tattoo of the Rod of Asclepius on the opposite side of her neck to Ronon's family mark, Ronon had the same three on his nape as Jennifer and Corporal Broad had two more happy customers.

Unfortunately the prinia that Ronon had collected on the Pegasus' planet was still in the leather pouch that also sat on Jennifer's bedside table. Dr Khan, the bald middle aged geology expert that Ronon had planned to ask for help in fashioning the bonding rings, was currently on the Daedalus and still eight days away from Atlantis.

Jennifer stirred and snuggled even closer to Ronon's side, throwing an arm over his stomach as he stroked her hair.

"You staying?" she asked sleepily.

"Where else would I go?" He spoke softly against her ear, causing her to smile.

"Good... so sleep, before somebody..." Her voice tailed off.

Ronon grinned – she was asleep again. Deciding that tomorrow would be soon enough to talk to her, he closed his eyes and allowed himself the luxury of a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For once it was Jennifer who woke first the next morning still pressed tightly against Ronon's side, one arm flung across his middle as he lay on his back, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Sometime during the night he must have woken because she was now without jacket and footwear, which she certainly didn't remember removing. Though to be honest she couldn't really remember much at all about the previous night – just that he'd been waiting for her with food.

Trying hard not to wake him she gently stroked his face with the back of her fingers, thinking yet again how peaceful he looked when he was asleep. Jennifer would have been surprised to learn that he was only that way when he slept next to her – even off world surrounded by his team there was always a certain tension, an awareness of possible danger.

"Time for me to go?" His question, as he started to play with her hair, came out as a sleepy growl.

"No".

"No?" He opened one eye.

"No". Jennifer smiled as he opened the other eye and looked at her carefully. "I don't want you to go. No more sneaking off in the mornings and no more hiding our relationship from anybody. People are going to know soon enough anyway – it won't be long before I start to show, plus of course the tats sort of give it away. I've had a few funny looks from some of the Marines already and seeing as how Col. Carter doesn't seem to have a problem, that's all that matters. As long as that's okay with you?"

"Definitely okay with me. Sheppard and Teyla seem to be alright with the idea but I think McKay was kind of shocked when he found out".

"I'm sure he'll get used to it in time". Jennifer snuggled even closer, if that was possible, and lifted her head for her good morning kiss – Ronon dutifully obliged.

"So" he began, wondering if this was going to be a good idea or not "if you're not bothered about people knowing about us, how do you feel about us moving in together?"

Ronon held his breath as he waited for her to consider her answer.

Jennifer thought hard for a minute. "My quarters aren't really big enough for two and yours are even further away from the Infirmary than mine... we'd have to find somewhere new, preferably large enough so that we can set up a nursery. Do you think there are any living quarters like that?"

"Found the perfect place yesterday while you were working. Come see it with me after breakfast?" he asked hopefully.

"Okay, I'm not on shift 'til this afternoon but what about you? Didn't you say your mission was put back 'til today?"

"Sheppard says we're going at 15:00 hours – something to do with when their sun rises or something like that, I wasn't really listening".

Jennifer shook her head and giggled. "You're supposed to listen so you'll know what to expect when you get there".

"Never seems to work that way for us". He grinned at her, dropped a light kiss on her forehead and lifted her up enough so that he could move off her bed.

"Aren't you going to stay?" Jennifer asked dejectedly.

"Can't. Have to go back to my quarters to shower and change, so that I can take you to breakfast" he said, reluctant to leave.

"Okay, go. I'll meet you at the Mess Hall in 30 minutes".

"No, I'll be back here in 30. Now, make sure you're ready or..."

"Or what?" Jennifer smirked as she stood and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Or I'll have to go without you". Ronon laughed at her shocked expression. "Now let me go or there'll be nothing left for us".

Very reluctantly Jennifer let him go and waited until he'd left before heading for her own shower, the pouch containing the prinia still sitting on the bedside table, temporarily forgotten.

As promised, 30 minutes later Ronon was back at her door, activating the chimes. At her shout of "Come on in" he entered and on not seeing her, made himself comfortable in her armchair.

"Won't be a minute". She came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair, still damp from the shower.

Ronon watched as she put it in a high ponytail before clipping it up out of the way, leaving her tattoos exposed to his hungry gaze.

"Come here" he growled softly, holding out his hand.

Jennifer shivered – that growl got her every time – but did as she was told, coming to stand in front of him. She took his hand and with a gentle tug he had her in his lap, his mouth firmly anchoring itself to hers, as she wound her arms around his neck.

"You are so beautiful" he breathed against her lips when they finally separated.

"And you are so... you" she replied with a grin.

Ronon's fingertips grazed lightly over the tattoos, still amazed at the symbol of her commitment to him.

"Everyone will see them if you wear your hair up".

"Good, that's the general idea. I meant what I said earlier about no more hiding our relationship; I want people to know that you're off the menu from now on".

He looked at her quizzically. "Off the menu?"

"Yeah, you know, no longer available. I mean I've seen the way some of the women on the base look at you when you're not watching – like they want to devour you. Well they're not getting you – you're mine" Jennifer said possessively.

"And you belong to me. So, seeing as how my tattoos are not visible, I guess it's finally time for me to cut the dreads".

Jennifer stared at him, her expression one of horror. "You're not serious! You can't do that" she exclaimed.

"I can't?" He grinned at her.

"No you can't" Jennifer laughed as she punched his shoulder playfully before abruptly turning serious. "Ronon, please promise me you won't cut them".

"If it's that important to you..."

"It is" she interrupted "really, really important".

"Okay then, I promise. Now are you ready, because I'm famished?" His hands around her waist, he lifted her and set her back on her feet.

"Yeah. Just let me get my watch". Jennifer walked over to the bedside table and grabbed it, spotting the leather pouch as she did so.

"This yours?" she asked, holding it up.

"It's ours. I'll show you what it is after we eat". He slipped it into his pants pocket as he guided Jennifer out of the room towards the Mess Hall.

Sheppard was the first to see them as they joined the food line, Ronon's hand resting lightly but possessively on the small of Jennifer's back.

"How much d'ya wanna bet that they're sharing quarters by the end of the week?" he smirked, happy that it looked as though the relationship wasn't going to be a secret for much longer.

"Got you sussed now, Sir". Evan Lorne grinned as he spoke for all those seated at the table. "You only suggest these bets when you're sure of the outcome. Well, we ain't playing no more".

"You certainly know how to spoil a guy's fun, Major". Sheppard shook his head. "Guess I'm just going to have to find someone who doesn't know me so well, to bet with in the future".

"Best of luck". Rodney looked up from his tablet. "I think everybody knows what you're like by now" he said sarcastically.

"Thank you Rodney". Sheppard's reply was just as snarky, but his voice brightened as Ronon and Jennifer reached their table. "Hi kids" he greeted them.

"Sheppard". Ronon gave his usual greeting.

Jennifer smiled at the group as she sat down, still somewhat shy at the thought of being included as one of their team.

"Good job yesterday Doc, on Major Preston and his team. You know how they're doing this morning?" Sheppard was, as usual, concerned about the condition of his men.

"We checked on them on the way here Colonel. Major Preston was obviously the worst casualty – the axe was embedded pretty deep, but I'm confident he'll make a full recovery. The others should be fine with rest, their injuries were mostly cuts and bruises – bad ones admittedly – but nothing life threatening".

"That's my cue to go check on them then. Thanks Doc".

Sheppard stood, quickly followed by the others who all professed other things they needed to be doing, leaving Ronon and Jennifer alone with their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

By 14:00 hours Jennifer was back to being exhausted, both mentally and physically. She was actually looking forward to the start of her shift – things couldn't be any more frenetic there, than where she was now. And where she was now were the quarters that Ronon had shown her after breakfast. They were, in her opinion, perfect – close to the Infirmary for emergencies and large enough for a family, with a side room which Jennifer was sure would make a great nursery. Best of all, it had a balcony overlooking the ocean.

Flashback to that morning.

As soon as she saw it, she had checked with Rodney about safety and was assured that he would be able to set up a force field to stop a toddler falling overboard. Of course word quickly spread and the gang were soon all there inspecting the place and offering their own opinions. It didn't take long for Jennifer to give the okay as long as nobody objected to her and Ronon moving in together. One look at Ronon's face convinced everyone that objections would be a really bad idea, though the couple did have to put up with a certain amount of teasing from John Sheppard, who only stopped when Teyla whispered something to him.

The problem was that as soon as Jennifer had said "Yes", Ronon was single minded in his determination to have them installed before he left for his mission at 15:00 hours. Jennifer spluttered that it just wasn't possible – the two of them couldn't do it in the time they had.

"Who said it'll be just the two of us?" Ronon chuckled as he looked pointedly at John.

"A city wide address is probably the best bet for acquiring the necessary help, I think". The smirk on Sheppard's face told all those present that he was going to thoroughly enjoy making that announcement. Turning to Samantha Carter, he asked "May I Colonel, or do you want the honour?"

Sam was feeling in a generous mood. "Be my guest, John".

"Attention all personnel, this is Col. Sheppard. Anybody who would like to be in Ronon and/or Doctor Keller's debt for the foreseeable future, please report to the gym at 10:00 hours for removal duties".

Ronon grinned as Jennifer glared at Sheppard. "You want to announce my pregnancy over the PA as well, Col?"

"Good idea. It'll save a lot of time in the long run". Sheppard was already planning what to say.

"I was joking Col. Jeez, sometimes...". Jennifer shook her head.

"Damn, I was looking forward to that". Sheppard shrugged, as Ronon draped his arm around Jennifer's shoulders.

"How about we go and see how many 'helpers' turn up" Ronon whispered "and let Sheppard have his fun".

"Seriously? You don't mind everyone finding out like that?" Jennifer turned to him, surprised at Ronon's reaction.

"Seriously. I WANT everyone to know. You said no more hiding things, remember?"

"Well yeah, but announcing it like that seems a little... childish, don't you think?"

"This is Sheppard we're talking about".

"There is that, I suppose. You're really sure...?"

Ronon tried to explain. "Too many bad things happen around here, Doc. People need some good news occasionally to give them hope for a better future".

"I believe Ronon is correct Jennifer" Teyla added, overhearing their quiet conversation. "With the constant threat of a Wraith culling, new life is always a cause for celebration and we all know how your people enjoy celebrating".

"Okay then, tell him to do it". Jennifer shook her head, still not entirely convinced about the wisdom of the idea but willing to go ahead because Ronon wanted it.

"Sheppard". Ronon grinned as he gave his team leader the okay, before pulling Jennifer close. "We'll see you in the gym in 15".

Together he and Jennifer left what would be their new quarters, his arm around her waist keeping her tight to his side, watching people's reactions to their news as they walked. Jennifer was shocked to discover how many seemed to be really happy for them. Consequently the trip to the gym took longer than expected as they were stopped and congratulated by several Marines and scientists.

"Told you people need good news" he murmured, just before they entered the gym.

The sight that greeted them however, had even Ronon shocked into silence – the place was crowded.

"Guess you won't be beating anybody up for quite a while, so I shouldn't be as busy". Jennifer grinned.

"'S okay, the advantages far outweigh the disadvantages". He grinned back at her.

"Thought you two had got lost somewhere" smirked Sheppard as he broke off from talking to Teyla and Lorne, coming over to them. "Well it certainly looks as though you've got enough help and time's marching on, so let's get to it".

And for the next three and a bit hours Jennifer and Teyla directed roughly 30 Atlantis personnel as they moved furniture and belongings to the new quarters, having been told in no uncertain terms, that they were not to lift anything heavier than a coffee mug.

"Filled with tea, mind. No coffee for the mums-to-be" Rodney had pompously informed them, to Jennifer's dismay and Teyla's agreement.

"We have to go to my quarters soon" Jennifer whispered to her friend. "There are things in there that I don't want any of this lot to see... you know, underwear and... well other things".

"Not even Ronon?" Teyla asked with a smile.

Jennifer blushed, thinking about some of the fancy new undies she'd bought the last time she'd been home. "Well yeah he can see them... I'd just rather we were alone at the time".

The two quickly snuck out of the room and hurried to Jennifer's quarters, fortunately finding it empty of helpers. It took only minutes to fill her huge backpack with various items and Jennifer was just putting it on when her room was invaded.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Doctor?" came the recognisable voice of Laura Cadman. "You were told..."

"Oh pack it in Laura, don't you start on me as well. Look, please will you just take this – I'd rather not have to show the men what's in it?" Jennifer kept her voice low as she persuaded Laura to do as she asked.

The three women wandered back to join the others with Laura adding her own congratulations – as well as a certain amount of surprise at the news – and unobtrusively stowed the pack in Jennifer's new closet, before leaving with Sheppard and Lorne. Jennifer snagged Ronon just after he and three burly Marines - one of them being Corporal Broad who gave Jennifer a sly wink as he passed her – had brought in a huge bed.

"Where on earth did you find that?" she gasped.

"Vancouver actually, when we went to rescue McKay's sister". Ronon chuckled at the look on her face. "I've had it stored out of the way".

"But that was months ago, way before you and I got together... oh..." Jennifer stopped suddenly, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It wasn't for anyone else, so don't start thinking like that". He grinned as Jennifer coloured because, of course, she had been thinking exactly that.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jennifer wanted to know.

"When did you arrive on Atlantis?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"Okay, now you're teasing me. Really, how...?"

Ronon stopped her with a finger on her lips and a shake of his head. "Since I first saw you. I knew that day in the Control Room that we were meant to be together, it was just a matter of time".

"Wow. I wish I'd known sooner – maybe you wouldn't have terrified me so much in the beginning".

"Hey you two, stop slacking. We've got a mission in a couple of hours remember" Sheppard shouted from the opposite side of the room.

"I'd better go before he gets cranky". Ronon dropped a light kiss on her forehead and then made his way over to where Sheppard and Lorne were busy wrestling with a large sofa.

Eventually everything was more or less in place and Ronon and Jennifer were left on their own, having just thanked the last of their helpers. Sheppard, Lorne and Rodney had already gone to get ready for the recon mission to MX 401, Teyla being excluded because of her pregnancy, with Sheppard pointedly reminding Ronon not to get sidetracked, because he really didn't want to have to come and drag him out if he was late.

"Told you we could do it". Ronon chuckled as Jennifer flopped down onto the sofa beside him.

"So you did". She smiled as she snuggled closer to him, letting her eyes drift shut.

"I have to go. Sleep now and I will see you when I get back, okay" he murmured, laying her down.

"Okay" she answered sleepily.

A/N Would have updated sooner but I've been depressed since hearing the bad news. Don't you wish sometimes that the PTB would read the fics that we want them to?


	4. Chapter 4

Leaving their quarters, Ronon went looking for Teyla on his way to meet the rest of the team in the Jumper Bay. After being assured that she would make sure Jennifer got to her shift on time, he mentally prepared himself for the tormenting that he knew he was bound to receive from the three men. When he arrived only McKay was missing, and Lorne and Sheppard were arguing over the need to take a squad of Marines with them.

"Look Sir, I know it's only a recon but the way things have been going lately we've no idea what we're going to come up against. I just think it makes sense to have some extra back up, that's all".

Sheppard looked thoughtful and on spotting Ronon, asked him about the planet in question.

"Pretty sure I've never been there and Teyla didn't know anything about it either".

"Great. It's not listed in the Ancient database as being inhabited but we all know how out of date that thing is. I hate going into these situations totally blind, but we need to find more safe planets for refugees from Michael's 'experiments'. Okay Major, a compromise. Four Marines – at least one with the Gene to stay with the Jumper in case we become incapacitated".

"Fair enough". Lorne tapped his earpiece, rattled off four names and told them to get to the Bay ASAP.

Tapping his own earpiece Sheppard called for McKay. He waited for a few seconds and after not getting a response, he tried again.

"Rodney, where the hell are you?" His voice was significantly louder now.

"Stop shouting will you?" said the voice from behind him as McKay, followed by Lorne's men, appeared. "I'm here and" he glanced quickly at his watch "I'm not late, so there".

"Fine Rodney. So, what were you doing to make you nearly late?"

"Checking up on some reports from Larrin's people and making sure MX 401 wasn't mentioned".

"And...?"

"And it wasn't. So as far as we know, it should still be safe". Rodney rolled his eyes and sighed. "So can we go, because I've got about a hundred other more important things that I could be doing?"

Sheppard moved to the pilot's seat shaking his head, Rodney alongside him with Ronon and Lorne taking the seats behind. The Marines stowed their gear, chatting quietly to each other as Sheppard lowered the Jumper into position in front of the Stargate.

Col. Carter and Teyla watched from the Control Room as the Gate activated.

"Okay Jumper One, you're cleared to launch. Try not to take any risks out there and come back in one piece, please" were Sam's only instructions.

"You know us" quipped Sheppard.

"Exactly John. We do know you". Teyla's calm voice held the hint of a smile .

"Be back before supper". John laughed, as the Jumper shot through the Gate.

Exiting on MX 401 those in the front compartment took in the view before them – and it was certainly an impressive one.

"Reminds me of the Grand Canyon". Lorne stood between the 2 front seats as Sheppard brought the Jumper in to land. The Stargate was perched on a small rocky plateau with a steep path running alongside one wall, leading down to the floor of a massive canyon.

"Okay, let's take a quick look around outside... carefully. We don't know how stable this area is, so watch where you put your feet". Sheppard opened the rear hatch before adding "Rodney, you and Strauss stay put... just in case".

As the others stepped outside, Strauss moved to the pilot's seat and sat, looking slightly apprehensive.

"What's the matter with you?" Rodney glanced over at the young Marine.

"Nervous I guess. I haven't done much flying yet... for real, I mean".

Dismissing him from his mind easily, Rodney started to run scans on the immediate area, muttering to himself the whole time.

Outside the six men were checking out the plateau. The air was still and hot... and silent, giving it an eerie feeling. Ronon had only gone a little way down the path when he shouted to Sheppard.

"What ya got?" he asked, coming to stand by him.

Ronon looked up from his crouching position. "Somebody's been here fairly recently". He pointed to a dark patch on the canyon wall – it looked like dried blood to Sheppard.

"Coming or going do you think?"

"Can't tell yet. The ground here is too dry and stony. Maybe I'll get a better idea down there. Meet you at the bottom?"

"Alright but be careful. I doubt the Doc wants you back with a broken leg or worse and she might take it out on me if you get injured". Sheppard smirked.

Ronon grinned as he straightened and nimbly set off down the slope.

"Probably a mountain goat in a previous life" Lorne remarked from his position at the top of the path. "Oh oh" he added as Ronon stopped, turned and glared at him briefly.

"You'll learn Major, if you come out with us regularly. Whisper anything you don't want him to hear, but only if he's at least 100 metres away".

"Sir" called Corporal Knight. "Dr McKay says there's a problem and you'd better get back here quick".

"Now there's a surprise" Sheppard sighed. "One of these days..."

"Everything will go according to plan" Lorne finished for him as they walked back to the Jumper. "But obviously not today".

Strauss relinquished the front seat gratefully as soon as he saw the Colonel, rejoining his companions in the back.

"Okay Rodney, what's up this time?"

"I think we've got company".

"You THINK we've got company?"

"Yeah well... the life signs detector seems to be having a nervous breakdown. One minute I've got life signs, then they're gone again".

"So whoever or whatever they are must be moving into a shielded area... " began Sheppard.

"Obvious answer but wrong this time, because the dots are stationary. They haven't moved at all since I first detected them".

"How far away and how many?"

"15 kilometres, give or take a few metres" Rodney answered. "As to how many – I reckon about 30... maybe".

"'Kay, we'll pick up Ronon and then go take a look" Sheppard said, powering up the Jumper and flying down to the bottom of the canyon to wait for the Satedan.

They watched as Ronon made his way down, stopping every so often to check the ground or the canyon wall. The going appeared to get easier the nearer he got to them and by the time he reached the floor, he was almost jogging. Instead of joining his teammates immediately he carried on checking the area and it was only when Lorne yelled to him from the rear of the Jumper that he stopped and headed in their direction.

"How come you didn't radio me, if you were in such a hurry" he growled, taking his seat behind McKay as the Jumper lifted into the air.

"They're having a problem" Sheppard glanced at Rodney as he spoke "which McKay is sorting as we speak... aren't you?"

"I'm trying, okay. It's just like the life signs detector – sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. It's got to be something to do with the planet itself".

"What about the Jumper?" Sheppard was starting to look a little worried.

"I guess we hope for the best, but it might be a good idea not to fly too high".

"That's just great". Sheppard shook his despairingly.

"I'll warn the guys". Lorne rose and moved to the rear compartment.

Sheppard looked briefly over his shoulder towards Ronon. "You find anything interesting on the way down?"

"Definitely been people using the path, going both ways. But I can't be sure how long ago".

"Yeah, well we think that at least some of them are still here, which is where we're going now. I just hope the cloak stays working until we know who we're dealing with".

They flew through the canyon with Sheppard keeping the Jumper only metres above the ground, emerging a few minutes later over a flat stony plain which stretched as far as the eye could see.

"McKay?" Sheppard's voice held a question.

"What do you want me to say? The readings show life signs less than a kilometre straight ahead".

"Underground caves". Ronon's growl was the only logical explanation as to the whereabouts of their quarry.

"No chance of sneaking up on them then. All we can do is land almost on top of where we think they are and wait for one of them to pop their heads out".

"Take too long. Let me out here and I'll just go in and see what happens". Ronon's approach was as direct as usual.

"Are you nuts?" argued Rodney. "Keller would kill all of us if we let you do that!"

Sheppard flew on a little further and brought the Jumper in to land. Moments later the argument became irrelevant as simultaneously the cloak failed and the Jumper was surrounded.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ah crap" Sheppard exclaimed. "Now how the hell did that happen?"

"They must have personal cloaks that disrupt the sensors". In spite of the obvious danger Rodney was excited. "If we could get hold of some of them, just think of the advantage we'd have off world".

"Ronon, do you recognise them at all?" asked Sheppard.

The Satedan stood between the seats leaning forward to look. "Don't think it's just one race out there". He looked even closer before adding "They also don't look that good".

"We'd better meet and greet then. Strauss, get back up here with McKay and seal yourselves in. If things go bad, get back to Atlantis for help".

"But I want to see if...?" McKay started.

"Later Rodney... if we don't get killed as soon as we get out there".

"Fine" Rodney huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you better not get killed. The paperwork would be horrendous and guess who'd end up having to do it". His voice rose at the end as Sheppard, Ronon and Lorne joined the Marines in the back.

"Just close it Rodney". Sheppard sighed as Ronon grinned and the rest checked their weapons. "Okay let's get this over and done with" he said opening the hatch and cautiously exiting the Jumper, P90 at the ready.

Standing on solid ground, the two groups looked at each other warily, both with weapons raised – though Sheppard could see that their opponents guns were primitive looking. But having been fooled before by other cultures that seemed primitive, nobody was taking anything for granted.

"Hi there folks" he said pleasantly to the group as a whole, trying to work out who was in charge.

As he waited for a response he noticed that Ronon was right about their condition. There were just a couple of young women in with the men, all dressed in clothes that had seen better days and there were several that appeared to have injuries.

To their surprise it was one of the women who spoke up. "Who are you and what do you want here?"

"My name's Sheppard, Colonel John Sheppard. This is Major Evan Lorne, Ronon Dex and these three men are under my command". He pointed to each man in turn as he spoke. "And as to what we're doing here..." He broke off suddenly, listening to Rodney on his now working again radio.

"Damn, we've got Gate activity". Seconds later. "2 Wraith darts".

Panic followed his words until the woman shouted for silence. "Activate your shields and get down below... now. You" she looked towards Sheppard "will have to trust me if you want to survive. The underground caves are concealed by a holographic system which fools scanners. The Wraith have flown over it before and not detected us".

Sheppard could hear Rodney screaming in his ear to get a move on and he made the decision in a second.

"Into the Jumper, quickly. You too, young lady". He motioned to Ronon when the woman hesitated.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked, pulling her inside. Lorne brought up the rear and he'd only just got up the ramp when the hatch closed behind him.

"Okay, now where do we go?" Sheppard asked as he activated the Jumper's systems.

She pointed out a small circle of stones. "There. Hover over that spot and Nyko will turn off the holographic system. Then drop straight down carefully for about 10 metres..."

"Rodney?" Sheppard glanced at him.

"They turn off the system to let us in and the Wraith will find them for sure. That must be why we detected them in the first place – they were moving in and out of the caves".

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hold tight everybody".

The Jumper shot into the air heading away from the caves even as Sheppard starting issuing orders.

"What are you doing?" the woman screamed. "We have to get underground before they get here".

Ignoring her for the moment, the Col. continued "Rodney – watch for any more coming through the Gate, Major you're in charge of weapons and Ronon... try and keep her calm... or something".

"You're joking, right". Ronon grinned at him. "She's slipperier than a wet Je..."

"Don't finish that sentence!" Sheppard cut in quickly.

"Ever". Lorne agreed with his commander.

"What are you doing?" she repeated. "We're going to die".

Rodney turned in his seat to face her. "If you could shut up for a minute I'll explain things to you. If you answer one question first – this holographic technology isn't yours, is it?"

"So what if it isn't?"

"You found it here and worked out the basics of how to use it, but you don't understand it, do you?" The woman was silent. "Do you?" repeated McKay louder this time.

"Okay, no we don't understand it. All we know is that it keeps us safe from the Wraith". The sullen woman replied.

"Which it won't do if they pinpoint your position while the system is turned off. And that is precisely what would have happened if we'd tried to take the Jumper down. How many people are in the caves?"

She sighed heavily. "There are 39 men, women and children down there, many wounded from Wraith attacks. Nyko my brother and I, brought them here from Herista two weeks ago".

"Ronon, you heard of this Herista before?"

"Yeah. Sateda used to trade with them all the time".

"We'll talk about this later. First we've got to take out those darts – you know where they are now, Major?"

"They've landed Sir... 3.5 kilometres northwest of the cave entrance. Should be a simple matter to take them out before they get airborne again".

"Good. Do it" ordered Sheppard, turning the Jumper in the specified direction. "As soon as we're in range, fire. Rodney, any sign of a Hive ship in the area?"

Rodney was, to put it mildly, getting very frustrated and he actually went so far as to thump the controls.

"Damn sensors won't behave. But knowing what we know about Wraith darts and their range, it's reasonable to assume that there's one somewhere close by".

"Coming up on targets" called Lorne. "No Wraith on the ground that I can see". A second later "Drones away".

They watched as the drones streaked towards their targets, destroying them both in a massive fireball. Sheppard wasted no time in turning the Jumper back towards the caves, coming in to land as close as he dared.

"Right we haven't got much time. A Hive ship will almost certainly be on its way so we are going to have to evacuate all these people". Turning to the woman, he asked "Are you going to trust us now?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"There's always a choice – you just have to make the right one. How many of your people would be able to make it to the Gate under their own power?"

"Maybe half" she answered , thinking quickly "but if you are talking about fast moving, probably only myself, Nyko and 2 or 3 others. The ones who are not injured are not strong – food has been in short supply and we've had to ration our supplies drastically. None of us have been up to exploring very far to see if there's food to be had here".

"You got a name?" Sheppard asked suddenly.

"Gyna". The woman seemed to have calmed down considerably since the darts had been destroyed and appeared to be quite willing to answer their questions.

"And are you and your brother from Herista?" Ronon added his voice to the questioning. "And the rest of you?"

"Nyko and I are Heristan as are a few of the others. The rest are people who were sheltering in our village, having escaped from Wraith cullings on their own worlds. We even" she turned to face Ronon at that point "have several Satedans in our group".

"How often have the Wraith flown over your hideout?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"Three, I think. They've never landed before though - just come through the Ring, flown over and kept going".

"Have you ever seen them come back?" Sheppard was starting to get a very bad feeling about the place.

"Well no" Gyna answered slowly "but they must have, mustn't they?"

"Yes... unless it's not a Hive ship we need to be worried about but a base on this planet somewhere. What made you come here in the first place?"

"The Wraith came to Herista. We got word that they were close, but before they got to our village a farmer called Trask gave us the address of this planet. He said it would be safe and we had no reason to disbelieve him – so we gathered as many people as we could and came through the ring with him. For some of us that was the first time we had left Herista".

"Where is Trask now?"

Gyna looked down at her feet and mumbled "We don't know".


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Sheppard asked in disbelief.

Speaking quietly Gyna explained. "He disappeared in the night, 6 days ago and we assumed he left of his own free will. No one saw him leave and nobody else is missing – Nyko and another man checked the following day in case he'd just wandered off, but could find no trace of him".

Sheppard and Ronon looked at each other.

"Spy?" inquired Sheppard.

"Or Wraith worshipper. Either way it means trouble".

"Okay Gyna, we need to get your people off this planet as quickly as possible. Ronon, McKay - you're with me. Lorne get back to the Gate, contact Atlantis and tell them we're going to have guests. Ask for 2 more Jumpers. If Carter kicks up, sweetener her with the prospect of the holo-technology and personal cloaks. Gyna, will you allow us to take whatever tech is portable back with us?"

"Of course Colonel. After all, as your friend pointed out, none of it is ours so we really have no claim to it".

"Good. Let's move out. Strauss you go with Lorne, the rest of you with me". Sheppard waited until the others had left the Jumper before turning to Lorne. "Make sure Carter knows the score and have her get the Doc ready to receive an unspecified number of injured. Everyone here is going to have to be scanned for trackers, homing devices and the like, we'll do a preliminary before they board the Jumpers and a more thorough one back home".

"You want a medical team to come here and make sure they can all be moved?"

"Just a couple of doctors – NOT Keller. I don't want her going off world again while she's pregnant, however much she might protest".

"What about the deal with the Pegasus though? That's dependent on her participation" Lorne pointed out.

"Okay, so that's the exception – the only one. Evan... I want you back here ASAP. I'm not sure I trust this group" Sheppard instructed as he left the Jumper.

"Will do" were Lorne's parting words.

The Jumper took off heading back to the Gate as Sheppard joined the others at the entrance to the caves. Gyna knelt down next to the circle of stones, moved one and flicked a hidden switch. The holographic facade shimmered and vanished, revealing a shaft roughly 50 metres deep. Peering over the edge Sheppard could see a ladder fixed to the wall going down about 15 metres ending at what looked to be a side tunnel, out of which poked a curly brown haired head.

"Gyna" it called. "Are you alright up there?"

"I'm fine Nyko. They destroyed the darts, so we're safe".

"For now" put in Sheppard. "But I wouldn't expect that situation to last very long".

"We're coming down... and Nyko, they are friends not enemies".

"If you say so". The words tailed off as the head disappeared back into the tunnel.

"How exactly did you find this place?" McKay wanted to know as he waited for his turn to start climbing down the ladder.

"The hard way" Gyna called back up to him. "One of the Satedans – Carron, I think his name is – fell through the projection. Luckily he managed to snag the ladder and hang on. He found the tunnel which leads into our main cave".

"That implies there are other caves" McKay continued.

"Yes". Gyna didn't elaborate on her simple affirmation which caused Sheppard's eyebrows to lift and Ronon's hand to fall to the hilt of his weapon.

The last Marine stepped onto the ladder just as Gyna reached the side tunnel and once she was sure that he was down far enough, she reactivated the holographic system. From below everything looked the same, but they knew that from above the shaft would be invisible. The shaft was a lot wider than Sheppard had anticipated and he was confident enough in his piloting skills that he reckoned he would be able to get those that couldn't climb back up the ladder into the Jumper from the end of the tunnel.

"We have to crawl a short distance, then the tunnel opens up and we'll be able to stand comfortably" explained Gyna. "Then it's just a matter of following it to the cave".

"After you". Sheppard gestured for her to precede them. He glanced towards Ronon, who gave a minute nod acknowledging the unspoken command to be on guard.

In single file they trailed after the Heristan woman, eventually emerging into a large cavern with several groups of chattering people dotted around and children running between them. At the appearance of the Atlanteans, a hush descended and the children scurried back to their respective parents. Both groups regarded each other with mutual distrust until Gyna climbed onto a raised dais and started talking.

McKay sidled over to stand next to Sheppard as the others kept an eye on the crowd. Ronon adopted his usual relaxed pose leaning against the cave wall, but his eyes were everywhere.

"You do realise this isn't natural, don't you?" Rodney murmured. "The cave, I mean. And what's powering all these lights and the holo system, hmm?"

"You think there's a ZPM down here?"

"What else could it be? We need to have a proper look around, preferably without an audience".

"Well unless all those who were outside have the Ancient gene, this isn't Ancient technology or at least the shields aren't. And we might not have the chance to look if the Wraith are on their way".

The noise level in the cavern was steadily rising as different people threw questions at Gyna, who answered them calmly as best she could. Gradually the questions stopped and Gyna's voice was the only one to be heard.

"The only thing that really matters is that they are offering to help us – to get us off this planet and provide medical aid to those that are injured".

An older man stood, immediately followed by 2 more along with 2 women.

"We don't want or need your help" the man sneered at Sheppard.

Ronon pushed off the wall, stood next to Sheppard and looked the man up and down. "Then you are still an old fool" he growled.

"What did you call me?" the man bellowed.

The cavern fell silent.

"My mistake. I should have said that you were still an old deaf fool". Ronon smirked at the red faced man's outrage.

"Great" whispered McKay. "Here we go again. Honestly, that guy has less tact than me sometimes".

Sheppard glanced at Ronon as the angry man stomped his way over towards them, the other four following in his wake.

"Do you know him or are you just trying to yank his chain?" Sheppard asked quietly but the anger was evident in his voice.

"Not personally, no. But I know of him. He was a Minister in the Satedan government just before the fall. They didn't listen when we said that the Wraith were coming, none of them listened and then they fled with their families, leaving the rest of us to fight and die. So not only do I think he is a fool, I consider him to be a coward". Ronon's voice was low but heated.

"That's all we need" muttered Sheppard to himself as the group reached the Atlanteans. "Now how about we keep this friendly – there's no need for anyone to get too excited, is there?"

"This... person insulted me" the man blustered. "I am well within my rights to demand..."

"If you wish to fight me, I will be happy to oblige you" Ronon cut him off, standing tall, legs slightly apart with his arms folded across his chest.

The former Minister regarded him in silence. He was maybe six inches shorter than Ronon and his width showed that, at least until recently, he had not been short of food. The 2 men with him were younger, slightly shorter than Ronon and looking just as angry as their leader, though one of them appeared to be trying to stop a grin from forming, while the 2 women were quite different from each other. The elder of the 2 didn't look at all happy but her companion, a woman who to Ronon's eye looked even younger than Jennifer, seemed amused at the standoff.

Placing her hand on his arm, she spoke softly. "Uncle Petar, this isn't really necessary. These kind people are offering us a way off this lifeless rock, away from the threat of a Wraith attack. Can we just go with them, please... please?"

"I never could deny you anything, could I Calin" he sighed, before turning back to Sheppard. "Very well" he said officiously "we accept your offer of help... as long as we do not have to deal with him". He pointed rudely at Ronon.

"Not a problem". Ronon looked to Sheppard as he spoke next. "I'll go and check who needs help most among the rest of them".

The Colonel waved him off with an "okay" but before he could resume talking to the Satedans, he was joined by Gyna.

"Colonel Sheppard, Nyko reports that 2 more of your flying craft have landed on the surface. I thought you would wish to know as soon as possible".

"Thanks Gyna. That's the best news I've had in hours" was Sheppard's heartfelt reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Half an hour later the scene in the cavern was one of organised chaos.

Dr Sharpe and Dr Mills were working their way through the refugees, separating them into 3 groups – those who were free from injuries, the walking wounded and those that they deemed too ill or too young to climb the ladder to the surface.

Major Lorne had made sure to bring some extra Marines along with the additional Jumpers and they were busy scanning for trackers and generally trying to keep things under control.

And Nyko had reluctantly taken Rodney to a smaller side cavern to show him the technology that they'd found there – only some sharp words from Gyna had persuaded him to do it at all. A look from Sheppard to Ronon had the Satedan following closely behind, hand on his weapon ready for trouble.

Predictably some of the male refugees resented being relieved of their weapons and Col. Sheppard was thankful that he had Gyna helping him explain how it had to be. He also found himself getting help from an unexpected source – the 2 Satedan women. The elder, who he had discovered was the ex Ministers wife, was clearly used to addressing crowds and her niece certainly held the attention of the younger men.

Taking a break Sheppard walked over to where the Major was talking to a couple of the older children.

"So Major" he began, as they moved away a little giving them some privacy, "any problems with Carter?"

"Well I wouldn't say she was ecstatic about guests, but the technology interested her so she agreed. But she doesn't want them in the City any longer than necessary. When I left, the Doc was negotiating with the Matriarch for them to go there. And speaking of the Doc, you might want to schedule your post mission check up for when she's off duty or busy – you are not her favourite person right now". Lorne grinned at his CO.

"I'll send Ronon in first, hopefully he'll be able to distract her enough so that I can make it out of the Infirmary alive".

"Best of luck with that plan, Sir".

"How's the screening going?" Sheppard pointed to an area where 2 of the Marines were checking the refugees, one by one.

"There have been a few complaints but nothing too drastic; I think they understand that we've got to take precautions".

"Good. Well as soon as Dr Sharpe gives the okay I want to start moving people out. Uninjured first, then walking wounded – I don't want to risk bringing a Jumper into the shaft until they're all out, just in case that ladder isn't as firmly attached as it appears. Once on the surface get them in the Jumpers and ferry them to the Gate. We'll dial Atlantis, send them through on foot and keep the Gate open, that'll at least stop any more Wraith from coming through. We might have to make a couple of trips, especially if McKay finds a lot of stuff to move".

"Col Carter anticipated the need for more Jumpers, so there are actually 2 more up top – cloaked – half way between here and the Gate, ready to move in as needed".

As the 2 men finished their conversation they were joined by Dr Sharpe, head down making notes as he walked and almost crashing into them.

"Must be a medical trait" muttered Lorne, as he steadied the Doctor.

Sheppard grinned. "So Doc, what's the verdict?"

"And that must be a military one" retorted the young Doctor with a laugh. "Tell me Col., what do you do when you're in a room full of us and you want a specific Doctor?"

"Point" Sheppard and Lorne replied in near synch.

Shaking his head, Sharpe gave the Colonel his report. "It isn't too bad considering. Of the 39 refugees, we have 4 very young children and 5 in their early teens. They assure me that they can climb and I'm inclined to take them at their word. Of course in an ideal world I'd say none of them should have to make their own way up, but this isn't an ideal world is it?"

"No Doc, it isn't" Sheppard agreed.

"Okay then. Of the rest we have a pregnant woman, 2 men with leg injuries who can barely walk, a blind guy and 1 with a fairly serious head wound. Most of the rest have some kind of injury ranging from cuts and bruises to more serious gashes which somebody here has stitched up, and broken bones. 8 appear to have no injuries at all – they include 3 out of the 5 Satedans by the way. Food apparently has been in short supply so they have been getting steadily weaker – we've been dishing out protein bars, but they're not really a substitute".

"Well when we get them back to the City, they'll be able to get a few decent meals in before we decide where they're going to go".

"Col Sheppard" a voice said from behind him.

Sheppard turned to see Private Philips, one of the youngest Marines on the Atlantis expedition.

"Problems Philips?" he asked.

"No Sir. I just came to let you know we've finished scanning all these people and we've boxed up their weapons to take with us".

"Thank heaven for that. Okay Major, get your men up top – we'll use the 3 visible Jumpers to take those that can make it on their own. You'll have to pack them in but fortunately it's not a long trip. I'll come up last and when you've gone we'll get the other Jumpers here, I'll bring one down and we can get the injured out. Somebody else can then take that Jumper straight through the Gate. Now, once the 3 Jumpers are empty I want them parked on the canyon floor ready to take on any Wraith that come from the planet itself".

"You really think that there is a base here?" Lorne asked.

"When we've loaded up any tech in the last Jumper, I plan on going and having a look. The problem is that if we start removing stuff, they might be able to detect this cavern and come looking for us. We need to be ready".

"Understood".

The Major and Philips moved off to where the rest of the men were waiting and after a minute or so talking, all but 3 of them started towards the tunnel. Sheppard climbed onto the platform that Gyna had used earlier and called for quiet. It took a while but eventually the noise died down and he started issuing instructions.

The evacuation of those that could walk went off without a hitch though a little slower than Sheppard would have liked, and soon the only ones left in the cavern were the 2 Doctors, the injured, the 4 youngsters and the 3 Marines. Nyko, McKay and Ronon were still in the smaller cavern collecting all the personal cloaking devices and things that Rodney reckoned wouldn't alert the Wraith to their presence.

Sheppard manoeuvred the Jumper into position by the tunnel entrance, dropping the ramp onto a small ledge. It would be tricky getting the injured inside but he knew it was the only viable option. He was happy to see that the Marines and Dr Sharpe had fashioned 2 stretchers and were ready to get their patients on board. Dr Mills was guiding the blind man on one side and steadying the pregnant woman on the other with Nyko and Ronon at the rear, each holding 2 children.

It took all of Sheppard's piloting skills to keep the Jumper hovering level as everyone got on board and found a seat. Ronon and the Heristan moved back into the tunnel as Sheppard shouted "Back in a minute or two" to them, before closing the rear hatch and gently lifting the Jumper back to the surface.

True to his word he returned quickly with the other empty Jumper and Private Philips. Following the same procedure as before he opened the hatch to be met by McKay.

"So Rodney, what's the good news?" he asked his favourite scientist, as Philips went to help the others move the boxes of tech into the rear compartment.

Rodney looked distinctly unhappy. "I'm not sure the news is that good. We've got quite a lot of small stuff and we found some weapons – you were right about it not being Ancient, by the way. Now the cavern I'm pretty sure was an Ancient base at one time – I think somebody else just found it before these guys and for some reason left their gear behind".

"And is there a ZPM?"

"Yeah.... but I don't think it's worth taking, the thing is nearly depleted and disconnecting it will cause a whole load of problems and....."

"Okay Rodney I get the picture. We'll load what we have and then we're out of here". Sheppard tried not to sound too disappointed.

"Sheppard" called Ronon from the rear, a few minutes later "everything's in. Let's go".

Not needing to be told twice, Sheppard closed the hatch and headed to the surface knowing that their luck wouldn't last forever.


	8. Chapter 8

As the Jumper rose over the planet's surface Sheppard checked in with Major Lorne who was standing by near the Gate. On being informed that everything had gone smoothly for a change and that there was no sign of the enemy, Sheppard told him that they were going to do a quick sweep to see if there was any indication of a Wraith base. Lorne was understandably concerned that his CO was going off on a potentially dangerous recon without him as back up, but Sheppard was adamant - Lorne and the pilots of the other 2 Jumpers were to stay put unless summoned. The Major could be heard muttering mainly uncomplimentary things about stubborn superior officers, before Sheppard cut the connection, grinning the whole time.

"He could have a point, you know?" whined Rodney. "I don't really want to come up against anything else Wraith today, thank you very much".

"Rodney we're just taking a look. If these people were lured here by that farmer..... what's his name.....?"

"Trask" supplied Nyko, who also looked apprehensive at the thought of actively searching out the Wraith.

"Yeah him. Anyhow, if they were lured here it must have been for a reason. I just want to see if I can find out what".

"Well these sensors are still playing up, so we can't rely on them" Rodney muttered.

"That's why we have eyes McKay" growled Ronon, as he kept his glued to the view in front of them.

Sheppard, Nyko and Philips also surveyed the scene while Rodney kept trying to recalibrate his sensors to compensate for whatever on the planet was interfering with them.

"Okay I think I've got something" McKay said, making yet another adjustment.

He rattled off a set of co-ordinates and Sheppard angled the Jumper to the north-east, thankful that the cloak still seemed to be working. They flew on in silence for several minutes before Sheppard brought the craft to an abrupt halt.

"Sheppard!" Ronon's growl was deeper than usual.

"John" Rodney almost screamed in panic.

Nyko's face was chalk white as he stared straight ahead and the young Marine swore under his breath.

"Crap. Now that is not good". Sheppard was busy calculating the number of drones that would be needed to destroy what they were seeing.

Even though they were still some distance away it was not difficult to make out the 2 Hives on the ground, the half a dozen cruisers in the air standing sentry above them and the numerous darts whizzing around.

"Sheppard" Ronon growled again.

"Yeah, okay. I'm thinking".

"The only thing you should be thinking is how fast you can get us out of here" Rodney said quickly, as Nyko nodded in agreement.

"I think McKay might be right this time" Ronon said reluctantly.

"Of course I'm right you..... you...."

Sheppard sighed. "McKay that's enough and I know you're right. Even with the firepower from the other 3 Jumpers we wouldn't have a prayer. Time to beat a tactical retreat and knock this planet off the visiting list. When the Daedalus arrives I'll see if I can persuade Caldwell to do some orbital scans, see if we can work out what's going on here".

The Jumper did a 180, heading back to the Gate as fast as Sheppard could get it to go.

"Hurry up" urged McKay "the cloak's looking dodgy again. If it fails now.... no, don't you dare you worthless piece of Ancient technology..... damn it". He thumped the console before looking to Sheppard. "Sorry, I tried".

"Great". He activated the communications. "Major Lorne, do you copy?" Only static greeted him. "Evan do you read me?"

Seconds later they all heard Lorne's voice over the com. "We hear you Colonel, but your signal is breaking up badly".

"Get yourself and the others through the Gate and back to Atlantis now. Do not, I repeat do not wait for us. The place is crawling with Wraith, our cloak's failed and we're making a run for your position".

"Acknowledged Colonel. We can come and give you support...."

"Major, what the hell did I just say?"

"Okay we're going. See you back on Atlantis, Sir".

"I hope so Major... I hope so" he muttered, signing off.

"We've got company" pointed out Ronon, just as a shot zipped past them.

"Thank you, Mr Obvious". Rodney was by now in a very snarky mood.

"Quiet Rodney. They're only Darts – we can take them out easily if you let me concentrate".

Sheppard turned the Jumper to face the oncoming Darts, sending drones towards them with deadly accuracy. The three pursuing craft exploded in fireballs but the Jumper was already speeding away back to the Gate, Ronon's sharp eyes having seen one of the Cruisers start to move in their direction.

"How long until we reach the Ring?" Nyko asked anxiously, "I don't think I like it here".

"Don't worry" said Sheppard glancing over his shoulder at the nervous young man. "We'll get there well before they catch us up".

"So what do you reckon? Are they on the planet because we shot down those Darts earlier or what?" Rodney wanted to know.

"If their sensors are on the fritz as well, they might not even know the Darts are missing and to be honest at the moment I'm not even sure I care, I just want to go home".

The Jumper easily kept ahead of the Cruiser and it wasn't long before they caught sight of the Gate, the wormhole open and a Jumper hovering to the side.

"Remind me to bring him up on charges one of these days" muttered Sheppard as he followed the other Jumper through.

As soon as Sheppard had parked up in the Bay and opened the hatch, Rodney was on his radio arranging for Zelenka to meet him with a trolley so that they could start analysing the alien technology.

"Rodney" drawled Sheppard. "Post mission medical and briefing before you can go out to play".

McKay rolled his eyes. "You're joking, right. If I let Radek loose on this stuff, half of it will probably be useless by the time I've finished with those 2 power mad women".

A hand tightening on the back of his neck soon had him babbling a kind of apology.

"Sorry... sorry.. .. I mean our esteemed expedition leader and our very capable Chief Medical Officer".

"That's better McKay" grinned Ronon as he let go of the man.

"What... what happens now... to me, I mean?" asked Nyko, looking around in wonder.

"You come with us of course, kid. We'll go and see the Doc and check if your sister is still with her – if she is, great. If not we'll go and find her. Why... what did you think was going to happen?" Sheppard asked curiously.

Nyko looked down at his feet, shuffling nervously but did not answer.

"Nyko. What did you....?"

"I don't know" he interrupted. "Maybe get thrown in a prison cell or made to fight in your army or...."

Sheppard cut him off. "Philips, explain things to him please".

"Yes Sir. Erm.... explain what exactly Sir?"

"Who we are. What we're doing here. Why we don't throw people in cells until they've done something wrong. You know Philips, that kind of thing". Sheppard shook his head as he walked off in the direction of the Infirmary with Ronon, Rodney trailing behind muttering to himself.

"Okay Nyko. I'll probably make a complete mess of explaining this, but here goes...." Philips spoke quietly as the pair walked along and proceeded to give the Heristan an edited history of the Atlantis expedition.

The closer they got to the Infirmary, the more the noise levels rose and Sheppard and Ronon quickened their step in response. When they reached the main doors they were greeted by Colonel Carter, Major Lorne and Gyna who, on seeing her brother approaching, excused herself and ran to meet him, hugging him tightly.

Sam did not look happy when she addressed Col. Sheppard. "I hope that the technology you brought back was worth it Colonel. We'll debrief in 3 hours".

"Yes Ma'am" he said to her back as she strode away. "What's happened now?" he asked Lorne with a sigh, as Ronon took up his customary pose watching the proceedings in the Infirmary but listening closely to what the Major had to say.

"Our Satedan ex Minister has been throwing his weight around – I think he got on the Colonel's nerves a bit. She threatened him with the holding cells and when he'd finally calmed down, brought him down here to the Doc to be checked out". Evan glanced towards Ronon.

"Figures" was his only response.

"Yeah, well now he's taken it into his head to hassle your girl".

Ronon moved his position slightly to get a better view of the Infirmary's interior and Jennifer.

"You not going to help her out?" enquired a surprised Sheppard.

"Not unless she needs it" Ronon replied "and I'll know if she does".

What happened next though took them all by surprise and once again had people wondering how a guy as big as Ronon could move so fast when the need arose.


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer considered herself to be a patient woman. After all, she dealt with military personnel who insisted nothing was wrong even when they were clearly wounded, on a daily basis. Almost as often she dealt with scientists who insisted something was wrong when there wasn't – usually Rodney, she thought. She dealt with people to whom her medicines and equipment must seem like magic and terrified children who had lost their parents to the Wraith.

None of that really made her lose her patience.

Even Ronon, who she had sewn up nearly every other day for God knows how long, had never gotten her mad enough to really let go and blow her top.

But this guy, this Satedan ex Minister Petar Hant, was definitely starting to get to her. Everything had been going fine with the refugees until Sam had brought the 5 strong group down to the Infirmary.

"Doctor Keller. I'd like to introduce you to....."

"Sorry Colonel, just a minute please. Marie – the pregnant lady over there" called Jennifer pointing to the far side of the Infirmary, "and get the privacy screens up. I'll be there as soon as I can. Dr Sharpe, take the head wound, yell if you need me".

"No problem Doctor Keller" the young medic replied.

"Dr Mills, you know which of the others need treatment the most. Can you.....?"

"Of course Doctor". Dr Mills started issuing orders as Jennifer turned back to the Colonel.

"I'm sorry Col., you were saying?"

"I was just going to introduce you to Atlantis' newest Satedan visitors. This is Minister Petar Hant, his wife Vena, niece Calin and his aides cum bodyguards Carron and Sola".

"I'm sure that Ronon will be happy to have some other Satedans to talk to" Jennifer said politely. The Minister scowled. "Or maybe not" she continued in the same breath. "Do any of you need medical attention urgently because if not I'm afraid I have to get back to work".

"Is everything okay Doctor?" asked Sam. "Major Lorne didn't report anything too serious".

"Our mum-to-be has gone into premature labour – the shock of all that's happened to her recently I guess. We've determined that she's only about 23 weeks along, back on Earth the baby would have a reasonable chance but we're not really set up here to deal with such a premature birth. Though considering the fact that Teyla and I are both expecting, it's probably something we ought to be thinking about – I doubt that our children will be the last born in the City. In fact if I know Ronon, we'll be having several more" Jennifer laughed.

Sam smiled. "I'll make some enquiries and see if the IOA will authorise the Daedalus to make a special delivery. Prepare a list of what you need, let me have it ASAP and I'll see what I can do".

"Thank you Col. that would be great". Jennifer turned back to the Minister, ex Minister actually she thought, since no Government automatically meant no Ministers. "So Sir, do you require medical treatment urgently?"

Before the man could say a word, his young niece butted in. "No Doctor, none of us are in desperate need. Carron's shoulder has been paining him since he fell into the shaft leading to the caves, but I am sure that he can wait a while longer".

"Calin, you are over stepping your boundaries". Petar was furious. "How dare you presume to speak for me, for your aunt? Just because in the past I have allowed you to......"

"Uncle Petar, please. These people are only trying to help us; the least we can do is wait our turn and let those in more need be treated first".

Without waiting for the ex Minister to protest further Jennifer thanked the young woman, nodded to Sam and left to tend to her patient.

As one of Jennifer's nurses took the Satedan group to an area that had been set aside as a temporary waiting room of sorts, Sam beat a grateful retreat. Politicians, even ex ones, were not her favourite group of people. At the main door she met up with Major Lorne who was busy reassuring Gyna that her brother would be there soon. From his position the Major watched as the man brushed the nurse off and headed in Jennifer's direction, closely followed by one of his aides. Lorne started to move, hoping to intercept the pair but was stopped by the Colonel.

"It's her Infirmary Major; let her deal with it for now. If things get too heated you can intervene - if Ronon hasn't already shown up. Gyna, you've been in charge of these people for how long, did you say?"

"We left Herista only 2 weeks ago, but most of the people had been staying in our village – including them. We picked up a few extra people on the way to the Gate though not all of them stayed with us when they saw what the planet was like. Several went back through, but I have no idea where they went" she said looking towards the Satedan group.

"And was he as obnoxious then as he is now?"

"Yes" came her simple reply.

"Great. Just great". Sam was becoming more and more concerned especially when the noise levels in the Infirmary began to rise. She could hear Petar Hant's raised voice demanding that Jennifer should deal with his party immediately and Jennifer's calm voice patiently telling him to wait. This continued for a few minutes and she could hear the tension rising in Jennifer. She was just about to send in the Major when Col Sheppard and Ronon arrived.

As Sheppard and Carter talked, Ronon divided his attention between them and what was happening in the Infirmary. He adjusted his position so that Jennifer was in his direct line of sight and answered Sheppard's query about helping her out without taking his eyes off her.

He watched as Hant grabbed her upper arm spinning her around to face him when she had been about to return to her patient. He tried to drag her away from the bed but Jennifer dug in her heels and refused to budge.

As the man's other hand came up with the obvious intention of striking her Jennifer blocked him, knocking him off balance. Using moves that Ronon had taught her she went on the offensive – grabbing hold of his arm, twisting it behind and up his back. Her foot to the back of his knee made him stumble and it was easy for Jennifer to force him face down onto one of the empty beds.

From the doorway Ronon grinned as both John and Evan voiced their approval.

"I see you've been teaching her bad habits" smirked Sheppard.

"Just enough to defend herself if I'm not there" was Ronon's reply, his eyes still on where Jennifer was keeping the man down.

A movement to her left had him by her side in seconds, his hand wrapped around the aide's wrist, tightening until the scalpel that he had been about to plunge into her neck fell to the floor. Silence had descended on the packed Infirmary, broken only by the sound of metal hitting the ground and bone cracking as the aide fell to his knees with a gasp.

Ronon stood over the man as several Marines led by Lorne rushed in and hauled the man back to his feet. Gently Ronon took hold of Jennifer's free hand, threading their fingers together as she turned to look at him.

"It's okay Jennifer; you can let him go now. Sheppard will take care of things from here" he said softly as he tugged her towards him.

She shook her head as if to clear it. In her totally focused state, she had not even realised that Ronon was there beside her.

"Hi". Her voice sounded shaky.

"Hi" he replied gently, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her as she started to sag, the adrenaline rush beginning to wear off.

"You did good" he whispered in her ear with a grin, making Jennifer shiver.

"I did, didn't I?" She grinned back at him.

The whole thing, from the time Ronon and Sheppard had arrived at the Infirmary, had taken less than 2 minutes.

Once he was sure that she had regained her equilibrium, he let his arms drop and turned to face the men who were now being restrained. He slipped an arm around her waist keeping her close to his side.

"Never touch that which belongs to me". His voice was clear and steady as he spoke directly to them, but as his eyes wandered around the room nobody was left in any doubt that it applied to everyone present.

"Major" Sheppard's tone was cold. "Escort our 'guests' to a holding cell for the time being until I decide what to do with them".

"Yes Sir".

The Major prepared to move them out but was stopped by Jennifer, now fully back in control.

"The aide is going to need his wrist setting before you take him, Evan".

"Doc, he just tried to stab you" Evan protested.

"I know, but he still needs treatment".

Evan looked for guidance to Sheppard, who shrugged saying "She's in charge".

"I'm glad you realise that. Now if you will all excuse me, I must get back to my patient. Ronon, I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it Doc" he said with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

As Jennifer turned away from John and Ronon, Evan gave instructions for Hant to be taken straight down to the cells and the aide Sola to be kept under guard while a Doctor checked his wrist.

Sheppard breathed a sigh of relief – maybe he'd get away in one piece after all. He moved to one side to allow Marie to wheel some equipment through, before opening his mouth to talk to Ronon.

"Oh, and John" said Jennifer, glancing over her shoulder just as she reached the screens "we'll discuss later the restrictions you've placed on my off-world travel plans".

Sheppard closed his eyes, therefore missing the twinkle in hers and the smirk on her face. When he risked opening them, she was gone.

"Don't worry Sheppard. She knows she won't be able to go off-world anymore".

"You're definitely teaching her bad habits". Sheppard shook his head. "Okay, MX 106 – she needs to be able to go there but I don't want her going alone just in case something happens. You know, with her luck I'd better send an armed escort".

"I can hear you, you know" came an amused disembodied voice.

Any further conversation was curtailed by the late arrival of an out of breath Rodney McKay.

"Right I'm here, so can we make this quick? Zelenka was practically salivating over the tech we brought back and even if he doesn't break something, one of the others surely will. Thank God Kavanagh's not still here – there'd probably be nothing left working. So where is she then?"

"She's busy McKay" replied Ronon.

"Col Sheppard" Dr Mills called from across the Infirmary. "If you and your team are ready, we can get started".

John waved in acknowledgement and the three team members made their way over to where the Doctor was waiting for them, passing the remaining Satedans. As they drew level Vena's hand shot out and snagged Ronon's arm, dropping it immediately when he stopped and looked at her, his face expressionless.

"I.... I'd like to... apologise. My husband's behaviour was inexcusable. Sola overreacted I'll admit, but he was only doing his job – to protect Petar. I am very.... very sorry for what happened".

"What'd I miss?" whispered Rodney.

As Ronon continued to stare at the woman, John quietly explained things to Rodney.

"Damn. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine" answered Sheppard.

"Please, what is going to happen to us?" Vena sounded worried. "And to my husband and Sola?"

Finally Ronon spoke. "Not up to me. Sheppard and Carter make the decisions".

Vena turned to the Colonel.

"Before you ask, I haven't decided. You, your niece and this guy" he said indicating the other aide "haven't done anything wrong yet. On that score you'll be checked out by our doctors and given temporary quarters until either you tell us where you'd like to go or we find you a suitable refuge".

"Could we not stay here in your City?" Calin asked hopefully.

"It's possible but unlikely. We're primarily a military base with a large contingent of scientists conducting various research projects. So we aren't really set up to deal with refugees".

Calin then turned her attention to Ronon. "Perhaps you could give us a tour of the City?" she asked with a flirty look.

"No" he replied bluntly.

"Why not?"

"The why doesn't matter" interrupted Sheppard. "There are plenty of sensitive areas. I'm afraid you'll be limited to the Infirmary, Mess Hall and your quarters, at least for now. I'm sorry but we have to have our own checks now, then meet with Col. Carter. Once I've spoken to her I'll come and find you and let you know our decision".

"Well then maybe...." Calin tried again.

"No".

"But....."

"Calin" the aide Carron said sharply. "It's obvious that Ronon has no interest in you, so stop before you embarrass yourself. Right Ronon?"

Ronon nodded.

"You two know each other?" Sheppard asked, half dreading the answer.

"We did – a long time ago" admitted Ronon.

"A very long time ago" agreed Carron. "Maybe we can catch up on old times and old friends later?"

"Maybe. But the last time I 'caught up' with old friends, Tyre, Ara and Rakai betrayed me to the Wraith and it is only due to my new friends that I am still alive".

"I can see how that would put you off old friends".

"Yeah". Ronon gave a deep sigh as he considered what to say next. "If there's time, I'll find you after our meeting and we can see what happens".

Carron nodded as Ronon moved to join his teammates who had gone on to the Doctor to begin their routine tests. No sooner had he left than Calin started plying the aide with questions. He listened quietly for a few minutes before losing his temper with the woman.

"Calin, that is enough. Weren't you listening earlier? Ronon is in a relationship with this City's chief Doctor – they are having a child, for Heaven's sake!"

"And? Was he wearing a bonding ring.... was she? There's nothing to stop me going after him if I want to..... and I do want" was Calin's petulant reply.

"Child, don't be silly". Vena laughed.

"But Aunt Vena, you know there aren't many of our people left and he's really good looking. Can't I try and persuade him to......?"

"No Calin, you can't. In fact I think it would be a very good idea if you stayed well away from the man. Until we learn what is going to happen with your Uncle, I will deal with those in command".

Calin watched in silence as Ronon and the others left the Infirmary. Not once did he look back to their group even though Calin was sure that he knew he was being watched.

When they'd gone, it was the Satedans turn to be checked. The Doctor was efficient but not over friendly as she examined Carron's shoulder, determining that it had been dislocated when he'd made a grab for the ladder. Carron admitted that he'd popped it back into place himself and Dr Mills shook her head muttering "Typical".

"I'm sorry Doctor, did you say something?"

"I was just remarking that Ronon is well known around here for doing the same thing. Or at least he used to always do it himself – nowadays it seems to be Dr Keller's job. Anyway back to you. Your shoulder will probably be sore for a while – you did it a couple of weeks ago right – and I suppose painkillers were in short supply as well as food. We'll give it a scan just to be sure everything's okay and a pack of something to relieve the discomfort".

"Thank you Doctor". Carron's quiet reply was respectful.

Dr Mills then gave the two women routine checks seeing as how neither was injured in any way, wandering off when she'd finished, seeing who else needed treatment.

Once everyone had been dealt with, most of the refugees were escorted to their temporary quarters – the exceptions being Jennifer's patient, Dr Sharpe's head injury and the two with bad legs. After being given a quick rundown on how to use the City's facilities and informed that an escort would take them to the Mess Hall for dinner, they were left to themselves.

Sheppard and Ronon had managed to shower, change and grab a hurried meal before Carter's debriefing which went as well as could be expected. Rodney had somehow managed to talk himself out of attending, much to Sheppard's annoyance, pleading that he really was needed to supervise the investigations into the shields. Much to his annoyance Sheppard had insisted that Gyna and Nyko accompany him, seeing as how they knew something, even if it wasn't very much, about the tech.

Consequently by the time they'd finished it was getting late. When Sheppard announced his intention to go and see Vena Hant with the decision on her husband's fate, Ronon headed for the Infirmary to find Jennifer. As usual she was still working – one of the older refugee children having fallen and gashed his forehead. She took a moment out from stitching him up to give Ronon a brief kiss and a promise to join him in the Mess Hall as soon as she was finished.

After radioing Corporal Broad who he knew was one of those keeping an eye on the Satedans, Ronon quickly made his way to the Mess. Despite his earlier words to Carron, he was actually looking forward to talking to the man who as a child he had considered probably one of his closest friends.

He was easy to spot sitting at a table by himself, an empty tray in front of him, hands wrapped around a mug and staring into space. Ronon filled a tray, making sure that there would be plenty for Jennifer and strode over to the table, seating himself opposite Carron, who finally registered his presence.

"So how did you manage to end up here in the City of the Ancestors – a place I believe we both declared to be a myth all those years ago?" Carron grinned.

"Just lucky, I guess". Ronon grinned back. "And how did you end up travelling with that lot?"

"Long story.... but the bottom line is that I owe my life to the Hants". He paused. "But I feel it's only fair to warn you – watch out for Calin. She tends to get what she wants and she's set her sights on you".


	11. Chapter 11

Ronon stared at the man. "You want to explain that to me?"

"You have to remember that I'm the outsider in this group, even Sola is distant family to Petar Hant and I've only been with them around three years, but in that time I've seen how she operates. She's good at manipulating anybody that she thinks can help her get what she desires and she doesn't care who gets hurt in the process. Your woman could be in danger" he finished quietly.

Ronon growled, looking distinctly unhappy. "Then it is just as well that Colonel Carter has refused their request to stay on Atlantis. I'll have to make sure that she is not left alone until they're gone". Unexpectedly he smiled. "Not that that will be any hardship" he added.

"What about Petar and Sola?" Carron inquired. "How will this City's leaders punish them for what happened?"

"They'll be kept in the holding cells until it's time to leave and then they'll depart with the others".

"But Sola tried to kill your Doctor" Carron protested.

"I know. But Jennifer contacted Carter and asked her to let it go. She said she didn't want to split the family group and truthfully the Atlanteans do not seem keen on taking prisoners at any time. One day though, her kind heart is going to cause problems if I can't teach her to differentiate between those that deserve her help and those that don't".

For a while the two men reminisced about their lives together on Sateda before they moved on to more recent times. Ronon told of his years as a Runner and how he had encountered Teyla and John Sheppard, how he held the Athosian hostage as the then CMO, Carson Beckett, had removed his tracking device. He told how from Atlantis he had learned of the destruction of their Homeworld, his decision to join the Atlanteans in their explorations and fight against the Wraith, the deaths of Beckett and Elizabeth and finally of his hopes for a better life with Jennifer and their child.

The whole time that he was recounting his tale, Ronon kept glancing towards the door waiting for Jennifer to appear. Carron had just started to tell his story when Ronon smiled and waved her over to the table.

Expecting Ronon to want time alone with her, Carron began to rise.

"No, stay. I know Jennifer wants to meet you". Ronon said, resting his hand on the other man's arm to halt him.

"I thought that you...." began Carron.

"Hey, sorry I'm so late. I had to check up on Major Preston before I could get away". Jennifer's voice was slightly breathless as she slid into the chair beside Ronon.

He pushed the tray a little so that it was between them before commanding "Eat".

Jennifer looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"Please" he added with a grin.

"Okay. I must admit I'm feeling kinda hungry. It's been one of those days you know, no time to stop and grab something. So Carron" she turned to look at him, eyes twinkling with mischief "Ronon says you two knew each other as children. Are you going to tell me what he was like then?"

Jennifer burst out laughing at the looks she got from the two men – Carron's considering and Ronon's that plainly said "Don't you dare".

"I'm not sure that would be good for my health. Maybe when he's not around...." Carron laughed and after a moment Ronon joined in, the sound echoing around the near empty Mess.

Tucked away at a corner table John Sheppard smiled.

"They look happy" he murmured to Teyla.

"It is about time" agreed Teyla. "We must try and keep them that way. I have heard of a few people who are not too pleased with their relationship".

"It was to be expected I guess - some will undoubtedly be jealous. Got any names?"

"Nobody that Laura and I cannot deal with. There is no need to concern yourself – at least not yet".

"Okay then, but take it easy. It wouldn't look too good – pregnant warrior lady beats up female Marines" Sheppard smirked "if it gets back to the SGC".

"I will be careful" she promised as she finished her meal.

John watched her surreptitiously for a while, his mind filled with what ifs. If he'd had the nerve to tell her how he felt months ago, would he still be jealous of the father of her unborn child, a man he'd never even met. He gazed out over the ocean not realising that he'd been staring into space until Teyla spoke.

"John, is something wrong?"

He shook his head, quickly coming up with a believable excuse for his day dreaming. "Sorry, I was miles away. I was just thinking how it's going to be inevitable now.... that people are going to want to start pairing off. I mean, I know several of the scientists have been forming relationships and I'm pretty sure it's been the same for the military personnel, even though it's against regs. With Ronon and Jennifer going public, I guess we can expect more people to do the same. Carter and I are going to have to see if we can arrange some sort of dispensation from the brass back home".

"Surely they will see the advantages?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" John shook his head. "Oh well it'll keep till the morning. In the meantime if you're ready, I'll walk you to your quarters".

The pair managed to make their exit without being noticed, Jennifer being too busy laughing at the little she had gotten out of the two about their childhood pranks.

"So in those days you chased all the girls" she said when she could catch her breath "and now they're all chasing you".

"Not any more they won't, 'cause you caught me" he said seriously.

"Oh you'll still be chased I'm under no illusions about that, in fact I imagine you'll be chased until the day you die. But that's okay as long as you remember to come home to me, that you're mine".

"You know I will". Ronon gently took her hand, his thumb rubbing tiny circles on the palm.

Jennifer looked up from their joined hands to his face, blushing furiously and cleared her throat before turning back to Carron.

"You were about to tell your story before I came along and interrupted everything. Please carry on".

"It's not very exciting I'm afraid. I was off world when the Wraith attacked, part of a trade delegation to Herista of all places. We had no idea what had happened so you can imagine our shock when we returned to Sateda, 5 days later".

Ronon broke in. "And the Hants were not a part of this delegation?"

"No. There were 8 of us, all male. We must have spent 2 maybe 3 months scouring the place for survivors and by the time that we gave up we were a group of 25, only four of whom were women. It was a recipe for disaster".

"Too few women even if some of the men were more inclined the other way" agreed Ronon.

"Yeah, there were some who preferred a male partner just as always. We managed to stay together for a few months without any trouble, but then the fights started breaking out and I knew it was time to leave. Three of us from the delegation left, going through the Ring to other worlds that we'd visited before, trying to find any others who might have got off Sateda before the end".

"It must have been a terrible time for you" Jennifer remarked quietly. "I can't imagine being separated from my people like that".

"In a way, living with the threat of the Wraith made many of us stronger. We learnt early that things could change in the blink of an eye and we adapted" Ronon explained.

"Still, it's horrible that...."

"Jennifer, you can't change the way things were. Nobody can do that, well except maybe McKay with a time machine. What matters is how they are now, okay". He squeezed her hand tightly.

"Yeah okay" she conceded sadly. "I'm sorry Carron, please go on".

"There isn't much more to tell. We'd check out any reports of other Satedans and we found a few well scattered groups. But they were content to stay where they were and I.... well I just never found anywhere that felt quite right. Then roughly three years ago I arrived on a strange world where the really wealthy people lived in a fancy tower, ruled by somebody called the Lord Protectorate. The Hants and Sola were living in the tower and I fell afoul of the local laws".

"Sounds familiar" grinned Ronon. "The place as well as what you did – you always were in trouble as a child".

"Anyway, short story is that they saved me from being put to death and I've been with them ever since. We left that planet after about a year and eventually landed up on Herista, 6 months ago".

"What are you going to do when the Hants leave Atlantis?" asked Ronon.

"Go with them I suppose. I told you that I owe them my life – you know what that means".

Jennifer looked blankly at Ronon as he nodded.

"It means he must stay with them until either he dies or they do, or they let him go" Ronon said quietly.

A/N. Many thanks to all who keep reading and reviewing. Sorry no cat fight. You never know, there might be one eventually.


	12. Chapter 12

Jennifer woke the following morning still disturbed by what she'd heard from both Carron and Ronon. Apparently because of the Hants status, Carron was now virtually their slave. This fact did not sit well with the young doctor and she had immediately started thinking of ways to circumvent the rules, even though Carron had clearly accepted his lot.

The three of them had sat talking until the early hours, Ronon having dismissed Corporal Broad and his team from their guard duties, stating that he would take full responsibility for his fellow Satedan. Both Ronon and Carron had tried to explain that it wasn't all that bad and that there was that strange concept of honour mixed up with it. 'Stupid concept, more like' Jennifer thought to herself, anger warring with exasperation.

In the end though she had had to give in, mainly because she was just too tired to formulate another convincing argument. It was the fact that Jennifer gave in that persuaded Ronon to call it a night, escorting Carron back to his room where the waiting Corporal was lounging against the corridor wall, before scooping her up and carrying her to their quarters.

She was asleep before they reached the end of the corridor.

The first rays of the new day streaming through the open window were what woke Jennifer, their warmth on her face though nothing compared to the heat at her back as Ronon pressed tightly against her, his arm slung over her waist.

She started to inch away from him carefully, wondering how far she would get today before.....

His arm tightened around her. "And where do you think you're going?" he growled.

Jennifer stretched, relaxed and turned in his embrace until she was facing him.

"Morning" she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her waiting lips.

After a long good morning kiss, Ronon tried again. "So where were you going?"

"Just wanted to see if today was the day I could manage to get out of bed without you waking – fat chance of that, right?"

"Yeah". Ronon smiled, his fingers gently brushing her face. "About last night...."

"It's okay" Jennifer interrupted, sitting up and hugging her knees to her chest "I do understand, really I do. It's just one of those cultural things that I have got to get used to. I mean there are plenty of things about Earth that you don't get, so it stands to reason that there would be things about your culture that would stump me. But I do understand, honestly – I just don't like the idea of slavery. Again though, there are probably tons of things on Earth that you wouldn't approve of. Just promise me one thing – that you'll let Carron know that I could easily make it appear that he was dead, if he wanted to get away from them. I don't just mean now – I mean in the future as well".

All the time that she was speaking, Jennifer kept glancing down at him trying to gauge his reaction.

"If I promise, then you'll leave it be?" he asked cautiously, knowing that it would be hard for her not to do anything.

She nodded. "Yes I'll leave it alone".

"Thank you. It means a lot to me that you would agree to something that you obviously disapprove of because it is a part of my culture" he said softly, even as he moved to sit beside her.

Jennifer rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes briefly. "When will they be going, do you think?"

"I don't know yet, but I can't see them being here more than a couple of days. Which brings me on to something else – I want you to keep away from the niece, Calin".

"Ah Calin. Yeah I wondered when she'd come up. She's got the hots for you – real bad from what I've heard".

"Haven't done anything to encourage her".

"Never thought you had. Marie heard her after you, John and Rodney had left the Infirmary yesterday".

Ronon reached for her hand, threading their fingers together. "Please Jennifer, I'm serious about this. Carron thinks she could be a danger to you. Promise me that you won't be alone with her, if for any reason you need to see her. Have someone from Atlantis with you, please".

"Do you really think that she would try something here, in the City?" Jennifer asked incredulously.

"Is it worth taking the risk?" He answered her question with one of his own.

"Suppose not. Okay, I promise – as long as you stay away from her too".

"Jealous?" he smirked at her.

Jennifer's free hand whipped around, landing flat against the centre of his chest and she laughed as she pushed him back onto the mattress before straddling his hips.

"Nope, not jealous at all".

Grabbing his other hand, she leant down and gave him a gentle kiss. As he slipped his hands free, Jennifer thanked her lucky stars that she had the afternoon shift that day.

She was still half an hour late for duty.

As soon as Ronon had personally delivered Jennifer to the Infirmary he sought out Col. Sheppard and after informing him of recent developments they both went in search of Col. Carter, finding her in her office buried under mounds of paperwork.

"Did you know" she began after both men were seated "that General O'Neill almost retired once because of paperwork? Now I know how he felt". Sam sighed. "Anyway, what can I do for you two?"

"Have the Hants decided where they're going?" Ronon asked as bluntly as ever.

"Not that I know of. Is there a problem, other than the aide trying to kill Dr. Keller, that is?"

It didn't take long for John to explain the problem and recommend a babysitter for the Doctor.

"Ronon are you okay with that plan?" she asked.

"As long as whoever it is stays in the background, out of her way. But we need them off Atlantis quickly".

"Okay. I'll talk to the wife again. She wasn't keen on going to the Pegasus planet and with Jennifer planning to make several trips there in the next couple of months, I certainly won't push for them to relocate there. Most of the other refugees are quite happy to share especially as they have the added protection of the shield".

"How's that going, by the way?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"Oh you know Rodney. One minute he says it's impossible, the next that he should have it done in a week or so". Sam laughed. "He's going there with a team tomorrow; you want to go with him?"

"I'll pass. Ronon – how about you?"

"Not unless Jennifer's going as well". He looked towards Sam who shook her head.

"She's still working through all the stuff you brought back the first time – she's nowhere near ready to return. Plus of course there's the pregnant Heristan to consider – she won't go anywhere until she's sure that the premature labour has been completely halted".

"So who are you.....?"

Sam held up her hand to stop Sheppard as she listened to a report from the detention area.

"We're on our way" she replied to the unseen Major Lorne.

Ronon was on his feet in an instant. "What's happened?"

"It's alright Ronon; it's nothing to do with Jennifer. Petar Hant just wants to talk to me – I'm taking the pair of you along so that you can stop me from killing him if things get too bad".

From the look on her face, neither man was sure if she was joking or not.

Arriving at the holding cells they were met by the Major and Vena Hant. Ronon for once decided not to make life any more difficult for the two Colonels and kept well back as Sam spoke to the Satedan woman.

"I'm sorry about this Colonel Carter, but my husband is being awkward as usual. Calin and I have decided to return to one of the planets we visited after fleeing Sateda. Naturally Sola and Carron will be coming with us, but Petar is refusing for some reason".

On receiving the planet's address, Sam sent Lorne to check it out in the Ancient database as well as their own, to be sure it was still safe, while she and Sheppard went to speak to the former Minister.

It was a much happier Col. Carter who returned 10 minutes later, followed by a grinning John Sheppard. She spoke briefly to Vena, then nodded to Sheppard who had joined Ronon, before both women left.

"They'll be gone tomorrow".

"How...?"

"How did she persuade him? Easy, she threatened to let you loose on him, making sure that he understood you'd probably kill him for trying to hit your girl".

The sound of Ronon's full blown laughter echoed through the near empty detention area startling all those who heard it, Sheppard included, due entirely to its rarity.

"I like this Carter of yours Sheppard. She knows how to motivate people".

"I agree, though maybe we should try hard not to piss her off – too much. She might set someone worse on to us".

Ronon looked at Sheppard.

Sheppard looked back at Ronon.

"Nah" they said in unison, heading for the transporter.

"So, you hungry?"

"What do you think?" The doors opened in the main part of the City.

"Yeah, silly question. Ok you round up the Doc, I'll find Teyla and we'll meet in the Mess". Sheppard turned left.

"Sounds good to me" replied Ronon as he turned right, towards the Infirmary.


	13. Chapter 13

Life on Atlantis returned to normal once the Satedans and the majority of the other refugees had departed. Ronon deliberately absented himself when the Hants and their aides left having already said a private farewell to Carron. Gate addresses had been exchanged with Ronon making sure that the other man knew which planets were deemed safe and which ones to avoid either because they were connected to Michael in some way or had their own home-grown dangers. He had also extracted a promise that Carron would get in touch via the Pegasus planet if he ever needed help or got free of the Hants.

Nobody was sorry to see the other Satedans leave.

Jennifer had refused to let the mum-to-be join the rest of her group when they left for MX 106, stating that she still wasn't happy with her condition. The woman, Ina, had lost her husband in a hunting accident soon after discovering that she was pregnant and had become close to several of the younger Heristans. Consequently when they went she felt very alone among the Atlanteans.

A few days after she had said a tearful goodbye to Gyna and Nyko though, Jennifer found her sitting up in her Infirmary bed staring at her reflection in a small mirror as she finger combed her hair.

"Hello Ina, you're looking happy this morning".

"Thank you Dr. Keller" she answered shyly. "I'm hoping that Terry will be here soon, he said he'd be able to visit today because he was going to be in the City. Do I look okay... is my hair tidy?"

"Terry?" Jennifer had no idea who Ina was talking about.

"I don't know his family name – he just said he was called Terry. It is okay for him to come here.... I mean..... we're not going to get in trouble are we? I don't want him to be in any trouble..."

"Ina it's okay. Nobody's going to complain if you have visitors, in fact I think it's great. But then this pregnancy seems to be turning me into an even bigger sap than I used to be". Jennifer turned and walked over to one of the supply cabinets, pulling out a package before returning to the bed and handing it to Ina.

"What's this?"

"It's not much, just a basic toiletries pack for patients. You know – hairbrush, toothbrush, dental floss, shower gel , lip gloss etc..... and you don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you?" Jennifer answered, looking at Ina's blank expression. "Trust me, if you've got an admirer, then you're gonna need what's in there. What time's Terry supposed to be here?"

"He said around lunch time".

Jennifer glanced at her watch. "Plenty of time". She grinned patting Ina's hand absently as she scanned the Infirmary. "Julie, one of my best nurses will be by in a minute to help you, okay?"

Without waiting for an answer Jennifer headed for the aforementioned nurse and whispered a few words to her. Both women looked over to Ina's bed and smiled, Julie nodding at what could only be her instructions. Leaving the nurse to her task, Jennifer wandered to her office briefly stopping off to check on Major Preston's recovery, intending to spend a few hours trying to catch up on her paperwork.

Elsewhere on Atlantis the rest of the senior staff were going about their usual activities during the unusual period of calm.

Col. Carter was sitting at her desk trying to decide which requisition forms could be amended – or maybe doctored – to get all the equipment Jennifer needed for a maternity unit as well as all the things Sam thought should be in such a place, including several large fluffy teddy bears and floppy eared bunnies.

Teyla was supposed to be resting in her quarters but had discovered a small unused office and was busy poring over reports from all of the off world teams, scouring them for any hints as to what had happened to her people.

Rodney McKay and Radek Zelenka were in the main science lab arguing, yet again, over the personal cloaking devices. Not this time on how they worked, but on how many appeared to be missing.

Evan Lorne was wandering the hallways of Atlantis with a little black book taking bets from all and sundry on everything from the sex of Jennifer's baby, the date and time of the birth to how long the labour would last and whether she would actually be in the City when it happened.

Needless to say, he stayed well away from the Infirmary.

And John Sheppard was as usual getting his ass kicked by Ronon. Chuck's voice over the PA system announcing the arrival of the Daedalus, saved him from further hurt and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Ronon grinned. 'At last' he thought. "Great" he said out loud "it's about time they got here".

"Expecting something important?" John was curious as Ronon rarely took much notice of the ship from Earth.

"No".

"Someone?"

"Yes".

"Gonna tell me who?"

"No"

"Didn't think so. Y'know I swear since you hooked up with Keller, you've gotten worse". Sheppard shook his head. "Well I guess I'd better see what Caldwell's got to say this time – I doubt it'll be anything good". Grabbing their things they left the gym – Sheppard to see Cols Carter and Caldwell and Ronon to find his unsuspecting jewellery making geologist.

Sheppard found his quarry in Sam's office, neither of them looking happy.

"Ah Col Sheppard. Perhaps you can explain to me why I can't 'borrow' Dr Keller while we go and look at this MX401 Wraith base or whatever it is?" Caldwell's tone was its usual when talking to Sheppard – disapproving.

"I could – after I've spoken to her" came the reply.

"Make it quick then". Caldwell was definitely unhappy.

Sheppard stepped outside the office, calling Jennifer on his com. After a short conversation, he re-entered smirking.

"Well?" the impatient older man demanded.

"She's grounded – for at least the next 7 months".

Nobody could ever say that Caldwell was slow on the uptake. "Whose is it? Yours?"

Sam had had enough of the Colonels attitude. "The father of Dr Keller's child is none of your business. Need I remind you that she is not subject to military regs. Regs which I might add we are currently negotiating about with the brass in Washington".

"On what grounds?"

"Atlantis is basically a self contained unit in another Galaxy. We don't have the luxury or option for frequent trips back home or living off base like we did at the SGC. In our opinion it's unfair to expect people not to pair up, be they military or civilian".

"And if they refuse to change the regs?"

This time it was Sheppard who answered. "We'll go ahead anyway, Colonel". After a long pause with the 2 men staring each other down, he continued. "So I'm assuming you're going to do a high orbit planetary scan first?"

"That was the plan, yes". Caldwell got back down to business quickly as the three officers discussed their mission.

Meanwhile a shaking, stuttering Dr Khan was being escorted to his quarters by a repentant Ronon. The doctor had been terrified when the Satedan strode onto the ship, demanding to know his whereabouts. The two had had very little interaction up to this point, just a couple of abortive training sessions which had the doctor running the other way whenever he saw Ronon. Unfortunately it was not so easy to hide on the Daedalus.

Though once the man knew that all Ronon required was his help, he calmed down slightly and listened as Ronon explained the problem. Dr Khan looked thoughtful before asking if Ronon knew Jennifer's ring size – the Satedan's clueless look telling him that he didn't. So now Ronon was carrying the doctor's bags back to his quarters, all to borrow something to check the size of Jennifer's finger.

"I suppose saying they're slim isn't good enough?"

"Not if you wish to stay together for very long".

"Okay, so what do I do?" asked Ronon with a resigned sigh.

5 minutes later he was on his way to the Infirmary where Jennifer, while not quite in a complete panic, was definitely on the way to getting there. She knew that the news of her pregnancy would reach Earth sooner or later, but did it have to be through Col. Caldwell – a man who gave her the creeps.

Taking a deep calming breath she looked around the Infirmary. Julie was helping Ina back to her bed, Major Preston was in conversation with Evan and a rather hesitant Private Philips was standing just inside the main doors. Taking pity on him Jennifer wandered over to see what he wanted.

"Dr Keller... Ma'am... I was hoping that I could.... could visit Ina.... If that's okay, I mean" he stuttered.

"Ah. So you would be Terry then?" Jennifer smiled at the young Marine.

"Yes Ma'am".

Before she could say yes, Ronon appeared on her right side.

"Hand" he ordered.

Jennifer gave him her right hand with a bemused look.

Ronon raised his eyebrows as he sighed. "Other hand".

She held out her left hand which he took, slipping the ring gauge onto the correct finger adjusting it until it was correct, all the while mumbling to himself. When he'd finished he gave her a quick kiss and a thank you before making his exit.

Jennifer still looked confused. "Wonder what that was all about?"

"Think you just got measured for a wedding ring, ma'am" came the quiet reply from Philips.

A/N: Apologies to any readers who like Col. Caldwell, I'm afraid he is one of my least favourite characters in the show.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Think you just got measured for a wedding ring"._

"What?" Jennifer's shocked cry stopped all conversation in the Infirmary for a moment.

"I said, I think.... "Philips quietly started to repeat himself, as people around them began talking again.

"Damn, I have to go. Terry, enjoy your visit with Ina and if anyone asks where I've gone......"

"I'll tell them you've gone to punch someone?" he asked with a hint of a smirk that was so like John Sheppard's that Jennifer couldn't help grinning.

"No... I'm not going to.... well maybe.... actually it's not such a bad idea" she muttered heading out of the door.

She looked both ways down the corridor but could see no sign of the big man. She walked quickly to their quarters, poked her head inside and called his name. No answer, not that she had really expected one, and no indication that he had been there since that morning. Jennifer paused for a minute to gather her thoughts. Even though she and Ronon had been working up to it, the M word hadn't actually been mentioned yet and in that moment Jennifer decided that she really wanted him to ask her.

She started to list in her head all the likely places where she could find Ronon and decided to try the gym first – usually a good bet. The gym was occupied but unfortunately not by the person that she was looking for and nobody had seen him that morning. Jennifer was loath to call him on the com, partly because she didn't want him to know she was looking for him so desperately.

She was debating her next move when she saw way ahead of her but coming in her direction, the unmistakeable figure of Col Caldwell along with John and Sam.

'Blast' she thought, knowing that they'd seen her and escape wasn't an option. As they drew level she prepared herself for whatever snide comment the Daedalus' commander would make, but he just nodded at her and carried on walking.

"I'll catch up to the two of you in a minute" called Sam as she stopped next to Jennifer, who let out an audible sigh of relief.

"So Col. what did he want me to go on this jaunt for?"

"I have absolutely no idea. There's no medical reason and he has a fully manned sickbay, in any case. So I have to conclude that it was personal".

"That's not good. Did you tell him that it was Ronon I was with?"

"It wasn't any of his business Jennifer. I have no doubt though that someone will enlighten him, Hawkins probably seeing as he's returning to Earth on the Daedalus this trip".

Jennifer shivered as she remembered the Marine who had attempted to stab one of the Pegasus elders, threatening their tentative friendship.

Sam continued, "Fortunately the Daedalus won't be here long, in fact they'll be heading back to Earth as soon as they report on MX 401. And on that note I suppose I'd better go and rejoin John and Caldwell, before I get summoned".

"Col. before you go, you wouldn't happen to know where Ronon is, would you?"

"Not off hand, but I can always find out". Sam checked with the control room. "Try Geology Science Lab 3" she added with a smile, "though what he's doing there, I have no idea".

"Me neither but I think I'll go and find out. I'll see you later, Col?"

"Of course Doctor. Lunch in say... an hour?"

"I'd like that" Jennifer answered before moving to the transporter that would take her reasonably close to the Geology labs just as Sam received a panicked call from Rodney that stopped her meeting up with the two Colonels.

It took Jennifer 5 minutes to reach Science Lab 3.

Unfortunately for her, that was 4 minutes too long.

When she arrived at the open door of the lab only Dr Khan and his assistant were present, Ronon having been beamed up to the ship to join Caldwell and Sheppard while they investigated the Wraith presence on MX 401 – and Dr Khan wasn't talking. Jennifer asked nicely, she pleaded, begged and eventually threatened but the doctor refused to tell her why Ronon had been down in his lab.

So it was a rather dejected Jennifer who met Sam for lunch.

"You want to talk about it?" Sam asked, as Jennifer picked at her food.

Jennifer shook her head. "Nah, it's okay. I'll see him later when the Daedalus drops them off".

"Jennifer, I know this is none of my business and you can tell me to shut up if you want to – but have you told your family about the baby yet? I'm only asking because in the next few weeks both Teyla and Ronon are going to be required to go to Earth for interviews with the IOA and I wondered if you wanted to visit your father at the same time".

She blanched and then blushed furiously. "I don't think that would be a good idea just yet" she muttered remembering her father's e-mail reply to her news and Ronon's wicked grin as he offered to carry out the promised chastisement in his place. "It's going to take my Dad a little while to come to terms with everything – he's a bit old fashioned. Threatened to tan my ass the next time he saw me".

"Okay then, so no visit home for a while". Sam laughed and after a few seconds Jennifer joined in.

"Well since it seems to be the day for awkward questions, here's another one for you. Has anyone been giving you grief over your relationship with Ronon – anything that you can't handle, I mean?"

"Nobody's said anything directly but I'm not stupid Colonel, I know there are people talking about us behind my back. I'm positive though that there's no-one who's going to cause a problem. Most are probably just jealous because I've managed to snag him".

"I agree, but well... jealousy can be dangerous, even deadly".

"I'm pretty sure on Atlantis at least it's all talk and while I don't particularly like people talking about me – I'll survive. I expect they'll have someone else to tear to shreds in a week or so".

"Okay but if things do get out of hand, I hope you know you can always come to me".

"Thanks Sam, but I have a feeling Ronon will take care of any problems that my two self appointed guardian angels can't cope with".

"Well just tell him not to go too far".

"I just hope he isn't going too far, up on the Daedalus" muttered Jennifer, as she finally started to tuck in to her lunch.

At that moment high above MX 401 Sheppard was doing his best to keep Ronon out of Caldwell's way just in case the Colonel said the wrong thing regarding Jennifer. They'd managed to find a table away from the ship's regular crew in a corner of their Mess room and were conversing quietly.

"Look Ronon, all I'm saying is that if he say's anything about the baby being mine... or hell if he say's anything you don't like, just keep quiet, okay".

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't take him apart" Ronon growled.

"He outranks me for one and I'd like to get dropped back onto Atlantis when we're done here. And he could make life difficult for Jennifer – you don't want that do you?"

Ronon took a deep breath before answering. "No. Things will be bad enough when the IOA discover she's having an 'aliens' child".

"Don't you dare go down that route, you're as human as any of us" Sheppard said angrily. "Now an Iratus bug – that's alien".

"Col. Sheppard, Ronon.... report to the bridge immediately" came Caldwell's voice through the ship's PA system.

"Wonder if they've found anything" muttered Sheppard as both men left the Mess and made their way towards the command deck.

"Tell me again why I'm here" demanded Ronon.

"He requested your presence. It would have looked suspicious if I'd said no – I didn't think we needed that".

Col Caldwell was in his usual position when they arrived and he didn't look terribly happy.

"We've completed our scans Sheppard. Whatever the Wraith were doing on that planet they're not doing it now. There's no trace of them or any of their ships, either on the surface or in orbit".

"Maybe they were trying to find something the Ancients or that other group left behind" suggested Ronon.

"Maybe..... and it may just have been a coincidence that the refugees from Herista ended up there but I doubt it. Still it doesn't matter now, the Wraith aren't here so there's no reason for us to hang around, is there? Col. thanks for taking the time to check".

Caldwell nodded and gave the order to return to Atlantis to drop them off and pick up their prisoner. It didn't take long for the exchange to be made and John and Ronon were beamed down in front of the Gate to be met by Sam.

"I'm going to go and find Jennifer" muttered Ronon once Sheppard had reported the absence of the Wraith and Sam had returned to her office.

"I'll walk with you. I want to see how Major Preston's doing".

They walked in silence until they reached the Infirmary where they literally ran into Terry Philips who had finally been thrown out, so that Ina would get some rest.

"Sorry Sir" he stuttered.

"It's okay kid".

"Erm... if you're looking for Dr Keller" he glanced up at Ronon "she's not here. I think she went to your quarters..... I mean the quarters you share. She's a bit upset with you" he mumbled.

Sheppard let out a huge sigh. "What've you done this time?"


	15. Chapter 15

"_What've you done this time?"_

"I have no idea". Ronon was confused as to why Jennifer would be upset.

"If I may Col., Sir.... it's not so much a case of what he's done as what he's not done, that's the problem".

"Philips it's been one of those days today, I'm tired and when I'm tired I like things explained clearly and concisely. You understand what I'm saying?" Sheppard was definitely feeling testy.

"Yes Sir, completely". With an apologetic look at Ronon and the feeling in his bones that he should just have kept his mouth shut, he launched into his explanation. If the Colonel wanted concise, that was what he was going to get.

"Ronon came into the Infirmary, measured the Doc's ring finger and then left".

"And?" Sheppard was amused at the glare Ronon sent in the Marine's direction.

"And nothing else. He hardly said a word the whole time. After he'd gone the Doc went looking for him, missed him in the Geology Lab, couldn't get Dr Khan to talk, had lunch with Col. Carter then came back to the Infirmary and... attacked her paperwork".

"And you know all this, how?" Ronon growled as he took a step closer to Philips, who promptly moved back several paces.

"Easy there Big Guy" Sheppard warned.

"I was visiting Ina and.... well the Doc was doing a lot of muttering, okay". He turned to Ronon and blurted out "Have you even asked her?"

"Asked her what?" Somehow Ronon managed to look both angry and confused at the same time.

"To marry you, of course" Philips hissed.

Ronon's expression changed only slightly – now he was just confused.

"Well no.... I mean I can't..... not yet anyway".

"Why the hell not?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"I wanted to do it properly. That means asking her parent's permission or in Jennifer's case - her father's permission, first. That's right, isn't it? I mean, she's taken the first step in the Satedan way by getting the tattoos but I wanted to marry her by your customs as well". His gaze see sawed between the two men.

"Oh boy". Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"Well that explains a lot" mumbled Philips.

"Right" Sheppard said decisively "Terry..... it is Terry isn't it?" Terry nodded, a worried frown on his face. "Okay Terry I want you to forget everything - and I do mean everything - that you've heard here. I do not want this all over the City".

"It's already forgotten Sir. Permission to go Colonel – I was supposed to be getting ready for tomorrow's mission with Major Lorne?"

"Granted. Oh and have fun wherever it is you're going" were Sheppard's parting words as the young man beat a hasty retreat.

Looking back over his shoulder he called "Not likely. I've heard it rains a lot on MX 520 at this time of year". He laughed as he walked away towards the transporter.

"Now" Sheppard told Ronon "you and I need to have a little chat – somewhere where there is no chance of us being disturbed".

"Better not be on Atlantis then" answered Ronon wryly.

"True. We'll 'borrow' a Jumper and hop over to the mainland. And then you can tell me where you got the idea that you had to get Jennifer's Dad's okay before asking her. I mean it is considered polite to ask but no way is it essential, especially when you're in different galaxies. And more importantly..... you can tell me why in hell you didn't come to me for advice".

It was an uncomfortable Ronon who tried to explain things when they landed near the shoreline, 20 minutes later.

"I didn't come to you because I knew that you'd been married before you came here and I didn't want to bring up any painful memories of that time. As to the other thing, it was one of the lab assistants who said that that was the correct way of proposing marriage".

"Which one?" asked Sheppard, beginning to get an inkling as to the reason behind the bad advice.

"Tall, curly black hair – I think she said her name was Linda or Lydia, something like that anyway. I wasn't really paying attention to her, just what she had to say about bonding in your culture".

"That was probably why she did it. It strikes me that she was likely jealous of Jennifer and maybe she thought she could split the pair of you up. I'll have a word with Teyla about her – I highly doubt that she'll cause any more trouble for you both".

"I've made a mess of things, haven't I?" Ronon looked despondent.

"It's nothing that can't be fixed as long as you go and talk to her tonight and explain. Just tell her what you told me and for God's sake, ask her. I mean she's hardly going to say no, is she?"

Ronon stayed silent for so long that Sheppard started to get worried.

Finally he murmured "I hope not".

"So are you ready to go back?" Sheppard asked, only slightly less worried.

Again Ronon took his time replying. "Soon. Need to take a walk first".

"Okay, where're we goin'".

"No Sheppard, just me".

John watched as Ronon walked along the shore away from the Jumper, stopping every now and then to pick something up. Eventually he came to a halt and stood staring out across the ocean. The minutes ticked by and Sheppard was just beginning to doze off when his radio crackled and Ronon requested a pick up.

25 minutes later the Jumper was parked in the bay, Sheppard was tracking down Teyla and Rodney to see if they wanted to grab a bite to eat and Ronon was standing outside their quarters worried about how Jennifer would react. Knowing that he couldn't put it off any longer he activated the door control and quietly entered the darkened room, unsurprised that Jennifer was already asleep even though it wasn't that late. Not bothering with the lights he made his way over to the bed, sitting on the edge next to her sleeping form, his hand automatically reaching out to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, as she began to stir.

"What for?" came the sleepy reply as Jennifer struggled to open her eyes.

"Everything. For not telling you what I was doing, for not talking to you properly in the Infirmary today, for not being here when you needed me and most of all.... for not actually asking you to marry me. I never meant to hurt you..... I won't hurt you ever again, I promise".

"Oh Ronon, you can't promise that – even couples who have been together for years hurt each other at times. The important thing is to forgive, try and forget..... and make up quickly". She caught hold of his arm and pulled herself up into a sitting position. "So how about you talk to me and then we can get to the good part, hmm?"

"I thought you'd be mad at me, I mean I heard that you were pretty upset".

"Sounds like Terry's been telling tales out of school" muttered Jennifer to herself. Louder she said "Yeah well hormones will do that to you. Look, I'll make you a deal – I'll explain what you can expect during the pregnancy, if you'll tell me what's been going on. Okay?"

Ronon pulled her closer, slipped a hand behind her neck and gently brushed her lips with his. That though wasn't enough for Jennifer and as soon as he started to move back she wrapped both arms around his neck, keeping him firmly where she wanted him. He smirked as he kissed her again, this time a little more forcibly, before pulling back.

"Uh uh, get back here". Jennifer grinned. "We're not done yet".

"Good" he growled huskily, tangling his hands in her hair and kissing her deeply over and over again.

When they finally broke apart both were breathing heavily and it took Jennifer several minutes before she'd recovered enough to start speaking.

"Wow. Okay, now talk to me.... please?"

"First..... will you marry me..... according to your customs?"

"Only if you marry me according to your customs as well" Jennifer said quietly, smiling as she grasped his hands tightly.

"You sure?" Ronon asked just as quietly "cause they......."

Jennifer leant towards him and stopped any further words with a finger to his lips. "They're not that different, not really. And I've already made a start with getting the tats done. When we do this.... and we ARE doing it, it'll be done whichever way WE want it. Either as two separate ceremonies or one joint one. Okay?"

"Yeah" he grinned.

"So come on, tell me everything and then we can go to bed, the preggie lady needs her sleep, you know?"

"She does, huh? Maybe we should talk tomorrow then".

One look at her face told him that he'd better continue. In a couple of easy movements, he had Jennifer bundled up in their quilt and in his arms.

"And we're going where..... exactly?" she asked with a giggle.

"Outside" he said, carrying her carefully out onto the balcony before sliding down the wall to sit with her on his lap, where he proceeded to explain himself.

"So" Jennifer said thoughtfully when he'd finished. "Why do you think she told you what she did?"

"Sheppard thinks she did it because she was jealous" Ronon answered.

"I'd better have a word with her then".

"No need. He's going to speak to Teyla".

"Ah" Jennifer said knowingly. "Well in that case......" Her voice trailed off.

"Bed?" Ronon asked with a wolfish grin.

"Bed" she answered with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16

A week later Jennifer was the only one pregnant who was actually on Atlantis. Ina had joined the rest of the refugees on the Pegasus Planet – much to the consternation of Terry Philips – and Teyla was on Earth undergoing her interview with the IOA. She'd only been gone a day and already Jennifer was missing her – the two having gotten a lot closer since the announcement of the Doctor's pregnancy. Col. Carter had said that she would be gone for 3 or 4 days if everything went according to plan and Jennifer knew that it was only a matter of time before Ronon would have to go as well.

Not a situation that she was looking forward to – partly because it would be the first time that she'd really be without him since discovering that she was expecting and partly because she was worried that his short fuse would get him in trouble. The only thing working in their favour was the Midway Station which cut the travel time to a couple of days instead of the nearly 6 weeks that it would take on the Daedalus in Col. Caldwell's company. Ronon was not a big fan of the older Colonel, hadn't been since the incident with the Trust bomb while Caldwell was host to a Goa'uld symbiote and his obvious interest in Jennifer would only make things worse.

For once the Infirmary was fairly quiet and it was because of this that Jennifer decided that a trip to the Pegasus Planet (as MX-106 was now officially known) would not cause too much trouble for anyone. A small group of scientists was now almost permanently stationed in the sister city along with a military guard working on weekly rotations. Col. Carter had made sure that there were always at least 4 personnel there who had the Ancient gene and an Atlantean Jumper was parked in their Jumper bay for 'taxi services', the Gate being a good distance away from the City. Rodney's 2-way communication system between the cities was still operational and it was only a matter of informing them when somebody from Atlantis was due, for the Jumper to be ready and waiting.

So it was a fairly confident Jennifer who knocked on Sam's office door and poked her head round when the Col. waved her in.

"You busy?" Jennifer asked brightly.

"Yes.... but any excuse to get out of paperwork, I'll take. Come on in".

"Thanks". Jennifer took a seat as Sam got up from hers and perched on the edge of the desk.

"So, what's up?"

"I'd like your permission to go to the Pegasus Planet for a few hours, a day at most. I want to check up on Gyna's people and I'd really like to see the Matriarch and her foal again".

"What does Ronon have to say about that plan?"

Jennifer shrugged.

"You haven't mentioned it to him yet, have you?" Sam sighed.

"Well no, I wanted to see if you'd agree first" Jennifer conceded.

"If you do go, I expect Col. Sheppard will impose certain conditions, conditions which I totally agree with by the way. How do you feel about that?"

"At the moment I'd probably agree to just about anything. I really want to get away for a little while and MX-106 is the only place I'm allowed to go".

"The offer to go to Earth with Ronon still stands. A word or two in the right ear and you could both probably stay there for a week giving you plenty of time to get to Wisconsin".

"Erm..... no. I don't think I'm quite ready to face my Dad just yet. I was actually thinking that maybe I'd wait until the baby's born – you know, just turn up with his first grandchild. What d'ya think?"

"More to the point, what does Ronon think?"

Jennifer took a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Ronon.... Ronon says he'll go along with whatever I want to do, but.... I know he'd like to see him and ask permission" here Jennifer rolled her eyes and made little air quotes "to marry me, even though he knows it's not necessary".

Sam filed away that little titbit for later. "So your Dad knows about Ronon, I mean his name and everything?"

"Well obviously not everything – like where he's from but yes, we sent some photos via e-mail". Jennifer laughed. "I think.... no, I know.... that he was surprised at my choice of partner. Still, it's just something else he's going to have to get used to and he will, in time".

"Okay so Earth is definitely out then. I'll talk to Col. Sheppard, you talk to Ronon and between us we'll work out who can go with you. That sound reasonable?" Sam asked. She thought for a moment "Actually if you are only going to be a few hours, there's really no reason why Ronon can't go along with you. I mean..... he'll need to start preparing for his IOA interview soon but an extra 24 hours isn't going to make a great deal of difference".

"What'll happen if he fails this interview?" Jennifer asked quietly, "because you know if he has to leave Atlantis, he won't be leaving alone".

"He won't fail it.... I've already made plans to ensure that" answered Sam confidently, glancing at her watch. "Okay it's now 10:36 – you find Ronon and be ready to go in, say an hour. I'll double check with John that Ronon isn't needed here for anything and see if he wants anyone else to go as well. Also I'll make sure Rodney doesn't need to go and check on whichever visiting group of scientists is over there at the moment".

"Thanks Sam. I'll see you in a while".

Jennifer left Sam's office already planning how she was going to persuade Ronon to accompany her to the planet. Knowing that he was most likely to be in the gym, she headed there first. Sure enough as she approached the large doors she was met by a limping John Sheppard.

"Col. are you alright?"

"Yeah Doc, just landed badly as usual. Your boyfriend seems to be particularly..... enthusiastic today – I think we'd all appreciate you taking him off world for a few hours".

"Sorry 'bout that". Jennifer blushed. "I assume Sam has had a word with you then?"

"Briefly. I'll assign a couple of guys to go with you 'cause I want Strauss and Knight back here for a mission tomorrow, so try not to be too late back, okay?" Sheppard smirked at that last bit. "Anybody you specifically want or don't want?"

"Not really..... although if you don't need Terry Philips here.... well let's just say I know he would prefer to be on the Pegasus Planet.... and if you sort of forget to rotate him back to Atlantis...."

"Playing matchmaker, Doc?"

"Don't need to, he's already hooked. He's also comfortable around the Pegasus and I know that there are some of your men who aren't – it just sorta makes sense to me, to send guys who at least like horses" Jennifer explained.

"I'll have a quiet word with him and if that's what he wants then Carter and I will see what we can do". Sheppard checked his watch. "And we'd better do it quickly – you're due to leave in 45 minutes".

Jennifer looked at her own watch. "Damn, so we are. I'd better go and see if I can drag Ronon out of there" she said pointing to the gym.

Sheppard laughed as he limped away. "Doubt he'll need much dragging" he muttered to himself.

As soon as Jennifer entered the gym she understood what Sheppard meant about Ronon's enthusiasm – bodies were lying everywhere and the air was filled with groans.

Spotting Jennifer immediately Ronon quickly put the last 2 Marines down on the mats and walked over to her, slipping one arm around her waist, the other around the back of her neck drawing her in for what Jennifer had started calling his 'in public' kiss.

Meaning not quite toe curling, but very close.

"Now then" she teased, when she got her breath back "if you've finished providing work for my staff, how do you fancy going off world for a little while?"

"With you?" he asked in reply.

"Of course with me".

"Then yes. When?"

"Oh, in about half an hour".

"Plenty of time to pick up what I need. What about you?"

"Ah" said Jennifer with a grin, "I'm learning to be sneaky. I packed all my stuff before I even asked Sam if I could go. It's just a case of picking it up from the Infirmary on our way to the Gate. I presume your things are in our quarters?"

Ronon nodded.

"Then why are we still standing here, let's go" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her, leaving behind sniggering and sighs of relief.

Ronon looked back over his shoulder and the room fell silent.

Turning again to Jennifer he grinned.

"They think you've got me whipped" he whispered in her ear.

Jennifer grinned back.

"Never happen" she murmured. "Where would be the fun in that?"

Hand in hand the pair hurried towards their quarters for Ronon to pick up his knives and gun before Jennifer went to the Infirmary to collect her pack and issue instructions to her staff, warning that they were about to be overrun with bruised and battered Marines.

It was left to Marie, as usual, to tell the Doc to take a break, that they were quite capable of coping and that they'd see her when she got back.

A few minutes later they were in front of the Gate waiting for Privates Philips and Brown. The younger man, when he arrived, was struggling with a laptop and 2 large backpacks, one of which a smirking Ronon carried as they stepped through the Gate to the Pegasus Planet.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N:- Sorry that this new chapter has been so long in coming. A mixture of Christmas and the flu is not conducive to writing, I've discovered. Many thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing.

The city was almost an exact scale replica of Atlantis minus the piers, lending credence to Rodney's theory that it was a mainly scientific outpost and with the shields for both the city and planet, a place that the Wraith were hopefully unaware of. Thus making it a perfect secondary base, if the herd elders would only agree.

The Jumper flew smoothly towards the gleaming spires and Jennifer was happy to see several of the Pegasus flying lazily in between the towers, a few carrying what looked to be the older Heristan children on their backs. Minutes later they were inside the Jumper bay, with both Philips and Brown eager to alight – for slightly different reasons.

After thinking over what Jennifer had said about sending people to the Pegasus Planet who were okay around horses and running the idea past Col. Carter, Sheppard had done a speedy check of his men's backgrounds and discovered that Simon Brown had been brought up on a ranch in Australia. A word with the man himself, and Sheppard had another willing volunteer to accompany the Doc and Ronon, though he wasn't as sure about staying there permanently as Philips was.

As Ronon spoke to their pilot, Terry nervously planted himself in front of Jennifer.

"Ma'am" he began, "the Colonel said..... said that I had you to thank for getting me posted here sorta semi-permanently and I just wanted you to know how grateful I am and that if you ever need anything..... and I do mean anything, you let me know and I'll do my best to......"

Jennifer took pity on the babbling man and stopped him before he could say any more. It was a toss-up which of the two was more embarrassed especially as they could see Ronon and Simon Brown both trying hard not to laugh.

"Terry it's fine, okay. Now take your things and go and get settled into your new quarters". Turning to include the other Marine, she added "Both of you need to report in but your duties won't start until tomorrow, to give you time to get used to the place. Go ahead and explore....."

"Just not too far from the City for now" put in Ronon suddenly.

Nodding, Jennifer continued "...... and try and have contact with the Pegasus. Some of them are still a little wary of us and we want them to be okay with our presence here".

Between them the two men managed to collect all their gear and followed their pilot towards the living quarters.

"Nice speech" Ronon murmured, slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in to his side. "Now how about we go and report in as well and then you can go do your doctor thing".

"I've been practicing. And just what are you going to do while I'm doing my 'doctor thing'?" she asked with a grin.

"Sheppard wants me to make sure that everything is okay military wise and that there have been no odd occurrences...."

"What kind of odd occurrences?" Jennifer's grin faded, to be replaced by a worried frown.

"Nothing specific...... just anything, how did he put it.... out of the ordinary".

"I know that I can't read you as well as you read me, but I do know that you're hiding something from me. What is it?" she demanded.

"I promise I'll tell you, just not here. When I've seen Major Preston and you've checked out Gyna and her people, we'll go for a walk outside the city, alright?"

"You promise?"

"Promise". Ronon dropped a light kiss on her forehead before gently tugging on her hand to get her moving.

Moments later they were in the control room being welcomed by the Major and Dr Zelenka. On being told that the refugees had quarters in the eastern section of the City, Jenifer was all set to go visiting but was prevented from leaving until her escort arrived.

One look from Ronon and she bit back her objections that she would be perfectly fine inside the City. Fortunately Corporal Broad did not keep her waiting and, along with Strauss, the three were soon on their way to meet with Gyna and Nyko who were still considered to be the leaders of their small group.

Ronon watched her until he was sure that she was out of earshot then turned back to the other two men, his face grim.

"We need to talk" he said, addressing the Major, "privately".

"Ah well..... I'll leave you to it" muttered Zelenka, preparing to retreat back to his lab.

"No Radek. You'll need to know this as well, if you're going to be here for any length of time". Ronon stopped the smaller man with a hand on his forearm.

"My office then". The Major strode off followed closely by Ronon and Zelenka, locking the door behind them. "Dr Zelenka has spent a considerable amount of time making sure that this place is as private as it can be. It's constantly swept for listening devices and the presence of cloaked individuals and access is severely restricted. So.... what's the problem? I'm assuming that there is one?"

Ronon shrugged. "Maybe.... maybe not. Just consider it wise to take a few extra precautions...... Sheppard's words, not mine".

Never completely comfortable sitting still he stood and took up his favourite position of leaning against the nearest wall, arms folded across his chest, before continuing.

"This morning I received a message from Carron, routed through Solen on Belkan. That in itself is suspicious as I told him to get in touch with me through here".

"Carron is your friend, right?" Preston asked. "I mean, I missed a lot of stuff when the refugees were on Atlantis while I was recovering".

"Yeah. I'd not seen him for a long time but I trust him as a friend".

"So this message..." prompted Zelenka when Ronon seemed to drift off.

Ronon blinked and stared at the scientist. "Petar Hant died three days ago. His body was discovered at the base of the tower on the planet they'd relocated to – he either fell or was pushed. But the night before he died Carron heard him engaged in a furious argument with his niece Calin. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he did hear my name mentioned, as well as Jennifer's and Atlantis".

His statement was followed by several seconds of silence as the other two men considered the implications.

Zelenka was the first to comment. "You believe this woman is a real threat?"

"Carron does. He will watch things at his end and we will have to watch here and on Atlantis" said Ronon sombrely.

"But it's not as though this girl could just turn up without being spotted....." Major Preston's tone was faintly dismissive.

"No.....no" exclaimed Zelenka, before switching to what could only be Czech profanities. "The missing personal cloaks – she must have them!"

"What missing cloaks?"

"Before we rescued them, the refugees had acquired a number of personal cloaking devices" Radek explained rather impatiently. "When they had gone Rodney and I discovered several were missing. But Ronon, we were careful – the Satedans were never alone with them..... in fact none of the refugees were".

"So they had help...... unless somebody had already hidden one and was there cloaked. It doesn't matter anyway. We have to assume the worst – that Calin has at least one device. She may also have found an accomplice on the planet they went to who has the Ancient gene, maybe even one who can pilot a Jumper. We have no idea how much technology those in the Tower hid from us – they could have as many Jumpers as we do".

Major Preston looked thoughtful. "It would obviously be easier to take the Doctor from here rather than Atlantis. Can you not just keep her there or send her back to Earth until we've caught this girl?"

Ronon snorted as Zelenka held back a laugh. "You've not had much to do with Jennifer, have you Major?" the Satedan asked.

"Well no..... not really. I take it then, that it wouldn't be an option?"

"I can ask her to stay on Atlantis while I'm on Earth but if she feels that she needs to come here, very little will stop her. Sheppard says my stubbornness is rubbing off on her".

At that Zelenka could not hold back his laugh any longer and Ronon gave him a sharp look.

"Do not look at me like that.... you...you wildman" he gasped wiping away his tears of laughter. "I was just imagining how stubborn your little one is going to be. He or she is going to drive Rodney insane, I can see it now".

Ronon grinned at the mental image and the realisation of just how much he liked the scatty looking Czech scientist.

"So the bottom line is, if the Doctor is here she's not to be left alone at any time. You have specific people in mind to be her bodyguards?"

Ronon answered the Major by rattling off a list of half a dozen names, including Corporal Broad and Terry Philips.

"Very well, I'll make the arrangements and look into beefing up security around the Gate and the City".

"That's about all we can do" agreed Ronon. "And now I'd better go and find Jennifer and let her know what's going on. We'll check in with you before we leave".

He turned and left, leaving the two men peering at their computer screens, pointing out which areas they thought needed reinforcement.

Finding Jennifer was easy.

Persuading her to take a walk with him was even easier.

Telling her that someone wanted her out of the way was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do.

Hours later, as the light on the Pegasus Planet was fading, Ronon carried a sleeping Jennifer into the waiting Jumper watched by friendlies on the ground and at least one not so friendly from a balcony near the Control Tower.


	18. Chapter 18

Events moved swiftly from that point on. Teyla returned from Earth thoroughly displeased with Mr Coolidge of the IOA – apparently he'd called her 'honey' – which worried Jennifer no end. She had found that there were very few people Teyla really disliked and knowing that Ronon was going to have to deal with one of them – well in her book that was a recipe for disaster. In spite of Colonel Carter's assertion that Ronon would have no problems, Jennifer had started discreetly checking the database for a new home.

The arrival of Teal'c from Earth didn't really inspire her with confidence either – the two men were just so similar..... so stubborn.

As the time for him to leave grew closer, so Jennifer's nerves increased. She'd already decided that a public goodbye would be a bad idea, convinced that she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears and had made arrangements to be on shift when they actually left for the Midway Station – figuring that keeping busy would be the best thing for her.

The tears did flow though, behind the closed doors of their quarters as she helped him pack the few possessions he was taking with him.

"Damn hormones" she muttered, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's going to be okay Jennifer. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour – I won't stun any of them.... unless they really deserve it, that is" he added, trying to coax a laugh out of his teary doctor.

All it earned him was a weak grin.

"Please be careful". Her voice was barely a whisper.

Ronon gathered her up and hugged her tightly, her arms sliding around his waist and her head resting against his chest.

They stood like that in silence for several minutes until eventually Jennifer was the one to pull away.

"I have to go, my shift starts in 15 minutes" she said quietly.

"Ok. Just remember – don't leave Atlantis unless you really have to and if you do, make sure that you have an armed escort at all times. Even though we haven't heard any more from Carron we can't assume that the danger is past – you must take care".

"You're only going to be gone 3 or 4 days, 5 at the most Sam says. As long as there isn't a major problem I should have no reason to go to Pegasus and I'm not allowed anywhere else. I'm just going to miss you..... horribly.... and I really don't want to start blubbering again, so I'm just going to go to work".

Grabbing hold of the front of his shirt she pulled him down for one last kiss.

"Love you. Be good" she murmured as she let go and hurriedly left the room.

Ronon sat down heavily on the end of the bed wishing that there was some way he could get out of the damned interview. He didn't want to leave Jennifer, especially now but he knew that without the IOA's approval he probably wouldn't be allowed to stay on Atlantis. That might not have been such a problem 6 months ago but now...... The very thought of life without Jennifer was enough to send him into a cold sweat and he knew that even though she was prepared to leave Atlantis with him, it wouldn't be fair on her, the baby or the people of Atlantis who relied so much on her skills.

Checking the time he found he still had a few minutes before he and Teal'c left – time enough to make arrangements for Jennifer to be kept occupied during her non working hours while he was away. Activating his radio, he contacted the rest of his team and Lorne, before grabbing his bag and heading to the Mess Hall for a very quick meeting.

At the same time Samantha Carter was having her own little meeting with Teal'c in a private corner of the control room.

"You are sure Colonel, that this is what you wish me to do?"

"Perfectly sure Teal'c" replied Sam. "As long as things have gone well, if he asks....... give Jack the letter and ask him to make it happen. This is important to him".

"Indeed".

"In a lot of ways he reminds me of you Teal'c. Maybe his temper is a little shorter but he has a very strong sense of duty and of what is right. And he's very much a traditionalist" Sam explained.

"Very well Colonel. If he asks..... we will see to it".

"Thank you. Now, are you ready for 24 hours of quarantine with him?"

"No, but then I have little choice in the matter, do I?" Teal'c gave a wry smile.

They walked down the steps as Chuck dialled the Midway Station, taking up a position to the side as they waited for Ronon to appear.

Sam turned to her Jaffa friend. "I really have missed you, Teal'c".

"And I you, Colonel Carter". Teal'c sandwiched her hands between his larger ones and gave her a small bow.

"We ready?" questioned the gruff voice from behind them.

"We are" Teal'c answered calmly.

"Then let's get this over with".

The two men strode through the Gate side by side, Sam's 'Good Luck' following them as the wormhole disengaged.

"I wouldn't worry about them, y'know. I'm sure everything will be fine". John Sheppard's words didn't completely dispel Carter's fears of an imminent catastrophe.

Of course when things went wrong in the Pegasus Galaxy, they went wrong in a big way.

Ronon had been gone several hours and Jennifer was doing her level best to keep busy. She'd already dealt with an in-growing toenail, persuaded one of the new scientific contingent that he hadn't contracted a deadly virus, set the broken leg of a female Marine who was reluctant to discuss how she came by her injury and had just finished stitching up one of Major Lorne's team who'd apparently said the wrong thing while sparring with Teyla. Collecting her equipment together, her back was to the main door when Sam and Evan entered and moved in her direction.

Whether it was a sixth sense thing or the sudden decrease in volume of the Infirmary's occupants that made her turn around she never knew, but one look at the Colonel's face told her that the news was bad. The tray she was holding slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor – she would have swiftly followed it, if not for the quick reactions of Evan who caught her as she crumpled.

"Over here Major" called Marie, gesturing to an empty bed away from the main area.

"What happened?" asked Dr Sharpe, rushing over and taking hold of her limp wrist to check her pulse.

"We were bringing her bad news and I'm afraid she guessed before we said a word" explained Sam. "Is she okay?"

"It looks like she's just fainted, but I'm going to want to keep her here for a while at least, to make sure the baby's okay".

"That's understandable, but I need to talk to her as soon as she....."

A groan from the bed stopped Sam from saying anything further and they all looked down at the woman who was struggling to try and sit up.

Evan's gentle hand on her shoulder pushed her back to the mattress, accompanied by a 'lie still Doctor' from Sharpe.

"Is he.....?" she whispered, trying to focus on the Colonel.

Sam took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly before answering. "The truth is.... we don't know. All I can tell you is what we do know – we lost contact with Midway not too long after Ronon and Teal'c left Atlantis. We're pretty sure that they arrived safely – mainly because if they'd gated somewhere else they would have dialled here by now. We think the Wraith are there and are planning on using Midway to reach Earth. Col. Sheppard's taken a strike force along with Rodney, to see what's happening, but now we can't dial Midway".

"But you know Ronon" put in Evan, as Jennifer's face lost what little colour it had "the guy's almost indestructible. He and Teal'c have probably already gone through to Earth and are fine".

"What about John though? And Rodney? Oh God....Teyla.... is she alright? She's so close to all of them.... is somebody with her? She shouldn't be on her own". Jennifer's words tumbled out so fast it was difficult to follow what she was saying.

"Easy Jennifer, take a breath will you". Evan grinned. "Teyla's fine – well not fine obviously – but she's not on her own".

Jennifer took a few deep breaths, or as deep as she could lying down, then made another attempt to sit up. This time, after a glance at her doctor, Evan helped her into a sitting position but stopped her before she could swing her legs over the side of the bed.

"Give it a little longer Doctor" Dr Sharpe advised. "I want to check you out properly and make sure you and your baby are okay. Then I'll release you to your quarters but I want you to take a few days off and rest. Things are fairly quiet now so covering your shifts won't be a problem".

"I thought I was in charge here" Jennifer muttered, giving him a dirty look.

"You are.... just not today". Grinning he turned to the Colonel and Lorne. "Now if you two would excuse us.....?"

"Certainly Doctor. Jennifer, as soon as I know more I'll let you know and I'll ask Teyla to join you when you've finished here, if you'd like".

"Thank you Colonel. And Colonel...... Evan's right you know.... I'm sure that they're alright, all of them. They have to be".

As Sam and Evan left the Infirmary they could hear Jennifer softly saying over and over again "They have to be okay, they just have to be".


	19. Chapter 19

A/N:- This chapter deals with the aftermath of the Midway station so there are spoilers for that episode and I have also probably taken a few liberties with the timeline for the Daedalus bringing Ronon back to Atlantis. Hope nobody minds too much but I needed him to have some time on Earth – anyone like to guess why?

A couple of hours later Jennifer and Teyla were ensconced in the Doctor and Ronon's quarters, surrounded by chocolate and candy, chips and cake. Sam had just left, having personally brought them the news from Earth – Ronon and Teal'c were both alive. Bruised and battered from their fight against the Wraith who had managed to get to Stargate Command – but alive.

On hearing the news Jennifer burst into tears unable to keep her emotions in check any longer. Teyla wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman and held her until the tears abated, before turning to Sam.

"John and Rodney?" she asked quietly.

Sam shook her head. "I'm sorry Teyla, we still can't contact Midway and neither can Earth. All we can do is hope and pray that they're okay".

"They are Colonel, I am sure of it. I have known them for nearly 4 years now and I have lost count of the number of times we have thought one or both of them were lost to us. They have..... a knack..... for escaping from impossible situations, would you not agree?"

"I know what you mean; we had a similar reputation at the SGC. Obviously we'll keep trying to contact Midway and the Daedalus will make a stop there on its way back with Ronon, to assess things. Until we have further information, they'll be classed as MIA".

Jennifer's voice was shaky as she asked when the Daedalus would be setting off.

"When I talked to General Landry he said it could be 3 or 4 days. There's a small problem with the hyper drive engines that has to be fixed and even though Ronon and Teal'c effectively saved their asses, Ronon has still got to go through the IOA interview. I'm pretty sure that his actions will make that a formality and then there's all the extra stuff the Daedalus has got to acquire, to bring back this time".

"What extra stuff?" queried Jennifer.

"Oh cots, blankets, cuddly toys...... plus all the things on your list for a proper maternity unit. The IOA, surprisingly, have just approved it – Mr Coolidge informed me himself".

"That's.... well that's great".

"Yeah. Oh and by the way, he also sent his congratulations" Sam said slyly.

"Congratulations?" squeaked Jennifer.

"Apparently – according to Teal'c, that is – Ronon made it clear to them that the two of you were having a child and that 'it wasn't going to be a problem, was it?'" Sam laughed at Jennifer's expression.

"Yes, Ronon can put his point over quite forcefully can he not?" agreed Teyla with a smile.

Jennifer shook her head and grinned, before abruptly sobering.

"So it's going to be at least 3 weeks before he's home and maybe as long as a fortnight before we know what's happened at Midway".

"I'm sorry".

"Oh no.... no I didn't mean it like that, I wasn't moaning. At least I know he's coming back. No..... I was just trying to work out if I can wait that long before going to the Pegasus Planet again".

"Let me know when you decide. For now though, I need to get back to the control room – I have a meeting with Major Lorne pretty soon. Will you two be alright?" Sam looked at her friends.

"We've got plenty of comfort food" Jennifer pointed to a large box "and there's probably some non alcoholic beer around here somewhere. So yeah, we'll be okay..... eventually".

"Make sure you save some then and I'll be back later" were Sam's parting words as she left to resume her duties.

"Non alcoholic beer?" asked Teyla.

"A poor substitute when what I really want to do is get good and drunk and cry my eyes out – but better for the baby. You want some?"

Teyla nodded and held out her hand as Jennifer opened a bottle and passed it to her.

Taking a small mouthful, Teyla grimaced. "A poor substitute indeed" she agreed, before taking another larger mouthful.

True to her word Colonel Carter returned after her meeting, fortunately bearing more supplies as she didn't arrive alone. Trailing behind her were a couple of female Marines, not women Jennifer knew very well, and Marie – all of them looking as down as Jennifer felt.

"We've brought food and movies". Sam sounded dejected.

"Any news?" Jennifer asked hopefully.

Sam just shook her head and then flopped down onto the room's huge bed, everybody else quickly making themselves comfortable as Jennifer loaded the DVD before taking her place right in the middle of the group.

Meanwhile on Earth, Ronon's interview with the IOA was over – he'd passed of course – and he was now asking for one very large favour.

And floating in space by the remains of the Midway Station, John and Rodney were holed up with Dr Lee, Kavanagh and the surviving members of the strike force in a Puddle Jumper that wasn't going anywhere.

The mood on Atlantis for the next two weeks was to say the least funereal. The work still got done, teams still went off world searching for Michael and the missing Athosians and people still got injured. After only a couple of days Jennifer had insisted on returning to work and was now working even longer hours than before, watched by a concerned Dr Sharpe. Catching her asleep at her computer for the second time in an hour, he radioed Evan Lorne to escort her to her quarters which earned him a deadly stare and some muttered curses.

"Now Dr. Keller, don't be like that – I'm not after your job, you know. Way too much paperwork for my liking". He grinned at her expression. "But joking aside, you can't keep working these sorts of hours without it taking a toll on your health and I really don't want to have to explain to Ronon when he gets back exactly why I let you work yourself to death".

Jennifer looked as though she was ready to argue with him but calmed down when Evan put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on Jen. We'll go and get something to eat and then you can........"

Whatever he was going to say next was lost as the PA system burst into life and the excited voice of Chuck, the gate technician, was heard.

"Attention all personnel, attention all personnel. We have just received a long range communication from the Daedalus – Colonel Sheppard, Drs McKay, Lee and Kavanagh and 2 members of the strike team have been found – alive". There was a pause of maybe a minute before he resumed, his voice now sombre. "Unfortunately the Midway Station has been completely destroyed with the loss of the rest of the team. A memorial service will be held when the Daedalus arrives, which Col Caldwell estimates will be in approximately 8 days".

The PA went quiet and the Infirmary erupted as everyone started cheering and talking at once.

Jennifer sagged a little against Evan, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Thank God they're okay".

"Amen to that, Doc" murmured Evan. "Now let's go eat".

"I really should go and see Col Carter..... see if there's any other news......"

"Mess Hall now – the Colonel can join us there" Evan insisted, before looking over at Dr Sharpe. "Doc, please can you let her know?"

"Not a problem Major".

The doctor watched as Lorne firmly led Jennifer away and headed in the direction of the Mess, then radioed the Colonel to pass on the Major's request and also to update her on Jennifer.

All those that they passed on the way, now had smiles on their faces – the change in the atmosphere was incredible, but Jennifer was too exhausted to really take any notice even when they arrived at the nearly full Mess.

Twenty minutes, half a sandwich and a cup of lukewarm tea later, with Sam's assurance that the message had said nothing else she finally gave in and returned to her quarters, curling up in bed and falling into a deep sleep – her first decent one since he'd left.

The next few days passed slowly and even though Jennifer's friends did their best to keep her occupied, all she wanted to do was scream with frustration. Sam had barred her from even setting foot in the Infirmary for 48 hours, unless it was to request treatment for herself, in the hope that she would actually rest. Having to deal with several neurotic scientists in those 2 days, with no back up from the CMO, made Dr Sharpe seriously consider asking for a transfer back to Earth. He definitely acquired a new understanding of the pressures that Jennifer faced daily and he vowed, to himself at least, to try that bit harder to relieve some of that pressure.

So it came as something of a relief to Jennifer when Major Preston contacted Atlantis asking for her help in dealing with the Pegasus matriarch and the fact that she'd been specifically requested meant that the Colonel couldn't stop her from going.

An hour later she was escorted through the Gate, boxed in by 4 P90 wielding Marines who hustled her straight into the waiting Jumper. Jennifer had always felt protected when on missions but things were now getting ridiculous – something she was determined to talk about to the Colonels and Ronon when they returned.

It was no better in the city, her every move shadowed by at least 4 people, making her job extremely difficult. After several hours and with the Matriarch finally placated, she checked on Ina and the other Heristans and had a word with the Major and Radek before leaving.

The Jumper flew smoothly towards the Gate piloted by Strauss, Jennifer beside him with Corporal Broad and Terry Philips behind them and the same 4 Marines in the rear.

"Slow down a minute" ordered Jennifer. "What's that on the canyon floor?"

The Jumper came to a stop and hovered over what were obviously 2 bodies.

"We need to land".

"No Doc, we need to get you through the Gate. Then we'll check it out". The Corporal was adamant. "It could very easily be a trap".

Without another word the Jumper flew on and came down on the small plateau alongside the Gate. The back opened and just before her world went black, Jennifer was sure that she heard weapons fire.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N:- Okay so I had a bit of a screw up with the end of the last chapter concerning the canyon and the plateau (wrong planet). Please forgive my memory lapse and substitute that the 2 bodies were lying in the meadow some distance from the Gate and the Jumper landed alongside it.

"Something's wrong". Samantha Carters words echoed in the quiet control room. "Chuck, contact Major Preston. Confirm how long ago Dr Keller left the City and see if they've heard from them at all".

She turned away as the technician nodded. "Yes Ma'am".

Touching her com link to activate it, she called Major Lorne and apprised him of the situation. "Major, put your teams on standby and have Dr Sharpe prepare a medical team to go to the Pegasus Planet".

Lorne acknowledged his orders and set about getting everyone ready, his stomach twisting in knots, worried about the woman who was fast becoming a good friend as well as a colleague.

Sam paced the floor impatiently, only pausing when she was joined by Teyla who had been in the Mess with Lorne when he got the call.

"Anything?" she asked.

Sam looked at Chuck.

"I'm sorry Colonel, I can't establish contact. There's either a technical glitch on their end or we're being deliberately jammed and at the moment I can't tell which".

"I gave up believing in coincidences years ago" replied Sam, activating her com again. "Major Lorne, move your teams out – take 2 Jumpers. We are still not in contact with the planet, so be prepared for anything. Contact ME as soon as you have assessed the situation".

"Yes Ma'am" she heard in her ear.

"Chuck, dial the Pegasus Planet".

As soon as the Gate was open, first one Jumper dropped down and shot through, closely followed by the second, the Gate shutting off behind them.

"Now we wait". Sam did not look happy as she took a seat next to Teyla.

The scene that greeted the Major did not fill him with confidence. Both Jumpers hovered over the meadow on which the other craft still rested – its ramp down. From their position it was easy to see the sprawled bodies inside as well as those further away.

Lorne keyed the radio. "Bowers, take Jumper 2 and investigate. But be careful – just in case the opposition is still around".

The craft moved towards the bodies even as Bowers gave a clipped "Yes Sir".

Manoeuvring carefully Lorne landed Jumper 1, calling out to his team "Same goes for us.... and watch out for booby traps".

The back opened and the men cautiously moved out, Evan following closely behind. In fact the only 2 people not moving were Dr Winters and one of Jennifer's male nurses – both of whom looked to be well outside their comfort zone.

After a few minutes of checking around, Evan poked his head back in, giving them the okay to start work. Professionalism took the place of nerves as the doctor crouched beside those bodies nearest the ramp. One glance inside told Evan that at least one, if not more of the occupants were dead and as expected Jennifer was missing.

Trying not to get in the medics way, the Major moved to the front compartment where Strauss still sat in the pilot's seat. Not that he would ever be flying again – the bullet to the back of his head had seen to that.

Lorne turned back, intending on seeing to Broad and Philips when his radio crackled.

"Major Lorne, it's Campbell" came the voice of one of the oldest members of the expedition.

"Report Campbell" said Evan as he made his way outside.

"Yes Sir. We've got 3 bodies over here. Anderson's dead Sir – it looks like he put up a hell of a fight. No sign of any bullet or stab wounds and he's lying quite a way from the other two, maybe half way between your position and ours. Can't explain why".

"Damn it, he was a good man" muttered Lorne, half to himself.

"Yes Sir, he was...... came through in the first wave from Earth with me. Called Atlantis home – no family back there y'see".

"What about the other two?" asked Lorne.

"Man and a woman. He looks in pretty bad shape.... got a head wound among other things. She's better..... got some cuts and a ton of bruises but her pulse is steady. Both of them are unconscious. Funny thing is, they look kinda familiar but I just can't place them".

"As soon as the Doc is finished here we'll join you. He can check whether it's safe to move them. Just hang tight, okay".

"Major, what about Doc Keller?" Campbell asked hesitantly, fearing that he already knew the answer.

"Gone" came back the swift reply.

"Great, that's just effing great. Ronon is going to take all of us apart for this".

Privately Lorne agreed with him. "All the more reason to find her quickly then. Be there shortly Campbell" he said signing off before going back inside to talk to the doctor.

"Major". The doctor spoke before Lorne had a chance to ask for his report. "We need to get the injured back to Atlantis now. The Corporal, Philips and Clarke have multiple injuries but they don't appear to be life threatening. Whitman, on the other hand, needs emergency surgery and even then I'm afraid I rate his chances as less than 50:50. Bell and Strauss..... I'm sorry but they're beyond my help".

'It could be worse' thought Lorne. Aloud he said "Doc, instruct my men on how you want the injured moved, then you and I need to go and check on 2 other injured people. I'll contact Atlantis and have Colonel Carter get medical teams to the Jumper bay ready for their arrival".

The doctor nodded and moved to talk to the Marines who were waiting for him. They carefully moved all the injured to Jumper 1, laying out the dead in the other under the doctors watchful eye.

Lorne meanwhile broke the bad news to the Colonel and after arranging for the medics, made sure that a security detail would also be ready for their other guests. On learning that communications with the city were still out, he promised to look out for anything that could be a jamming device.

When he'd signed off he called to the doctor. "Doc if you're ready I want Sergeant Reynolds to take Jumper 1 back to Atlantis, we'll have to use the other one".

Doctor Winters looked as though he wanted to argue and return to Atlantis with his patients but Evan's glare changed his mind for him.

"Please Doc, I want to get back as well. Remember, your boss is out there somewhere and we need to find her – preferably before anything happens to her, if it hasn't already that is, and certainly before Ronon gets back".

The doctor turned away, so Lorne missed his snort and the look on his face. It wasn't as though he wanted anything bad to happen to the woman, he just thought he could do a better job. 'Maybe it's time to go back home before I say or do something I'm going to regret' he thought.

As Evan piloted the craft away from the Gate it whooshed open and the other Jumper disappeared through. He set it down gently next to Jumper 2, getting up immediately and leaving to talk to Campbell, the doctor following in his wake. After a few words were exchanged, Campbell and Bowers carried Anderson's body to the Jumper as Lorne and Winters joined the Marines standing guard over the unconscious pair.

"Shit!" exclaimed Lorne, as soon as he was close enough to see their faces, "that's Carron – Ronon's Satedan friend – and that Minister guy's wife..... whatsername...... Vena... yeah, Vena Hant. Hey Doc, make sure they're okay to travel and hopefully when Carron comes round he can tell us where that bitch Calin has taken Keller".

The doctor knelt next to the woman and gave her a thorough visual examination before taking her pulse and lifting her eyelids to check her pupils. Satisfied with her condition he turned his attention to her companion, shuffling over to him and carrying out the same procedure. His face was grim when he looked up at the Major.

"The woman should be fine – she has a few lacerations, none terribly deep, and of course numerous contusions. My guess is that she's been stunned – she should wake up soon, sore but that's about all. Carron is a different story – someone didn't want him waking up again.... ever".

Lorne interrupted. "Will he?"

"I'll have to run tests back in the Infirmary but at the moment he looks to be in a coma. He's been beaten around the head with something heavy and he's got at least two stab wounds, one in the stomach and one in the chest. Whether he survives or not is more likely to depend on his will to live than our medical expertise. Moving him will make little difference to his chances".

"Good. Bowers, get these 2 in your Jumper and when you're ready, you go. Take the Doc with you. Campbell, you're with me".

The Satedans were moved quickly and within 10 minutes, Lorne and Campbell were alone in the meadow.

"So what are we looking for?" Campbell asked, glancing around.

"Anything that could be a jamming device. Normal communications are still out between here and Atlantis..... the Colonel wants to know why".

"Cause if it's not here, it could well be in the City. Which could mean it's one of our own people responsible" reasoned Campbell.

"Yeah" Lorne replied quietly.

"Shit!"

"Yeah".

For 30 minutes they searched on foot around the Gate and the DHD but found nothing. Another 30 minutes was spent using the Jumper's sensors covering a much wider area, but the results were the same – nothing was detected.

No sign of a jamming device.

No trace of Jennifer.

It was a disheartened pair that returned to Atlantis to report to the Colonel.

And somewhere in hyperspace still 48 hours away from Atlantis, Ronon Dex learnt that Jennifer was missing.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N:- I suppose that the first part of this chapter must be considered a bit AU because I know it would never be allowed to happen, but it's a fun image. Thanks to everyone who is still reading.

Ronon didn't like the Daedalus. In fact if he was being totally honest about it, he hated the Earth ship – its close quarters reminded him too much of the Wraith Hive ships. The ceilings were too low and the corridors too narrow and crowded with people that he didn't know and who didn't seem to like him much. The only saving grace as far as he was concerned was the gym – not as large as the one on Atlantis obviously, but large enough.

At the moment he was sparring with one of the Marines who were returning to Atlantis....... or rather he was trying to. Something was wrong – he knew it was. Something to do with Jennifer. Nothing else could possibly explain his total lack of focus evidenced by the fact that his opponent, Captain Stevens, had just slammed him onto the mat.

"Hey Ronon, you okay?" Stevens extended a hand to pull him up.

Taking it, he growled "I'm fine".

"Okay then. Shall we go again?"

Before Ronon could reply the doors opened and Sheppard stepped into the gym, his expression bleak.

"Stevens, go and get something to eat". Sheppard kept his eyes on Ronon as he ordered the other man out.

Wisely, Stevens left without a word.

Ronon started pacing back and forth, muttering under his breath. He'd known that something was wrong and Sheppard's look confirmed it.

"Ronon" he began "we've just received a message from Atlantis. Jennifer's........"

"She's gone..... isn't she?"

"We'll find her". Sheppard tried to calm him. "Rodney and Carter are already working on it".

As he continued to pace, so his anger grew – anger at the IOA for taking him away from Atlantis when she needed him, anger at whoever had taken her, and most of all anger at himself for not being with her. The punch bag suspended from the ceiling was the first casualty, ripped from its mountings. Ronon's hands clenched into fists, his eyes looking for something to hit and something to hit with. A staff tucked away in a corner, probably one of Teal'c's he thought, made an effective weapon and with an animalistic roar he started to systematically destroy the gym.

Sheppard took a couple of steps back until he was standing in the doorway..... and let him get on with it.

It didn't take long for Caldwell to join him, his face flushed with anger.

"Sheppard, what the hell is going on here?" he demanded.

John shrugged. "Thought it would be better if he took apart the gym, rather than your crew".

"Why?"

"Less blood that way" replied a straight faced Sheppard.

"I meant.... why is he tearing up my gym and why aren't you doing anything to stop him?" Caldwell was furious but even so Sheppard couldn't resist goading him a little more.

"Hey, you want to try and stop him be my guest, but it's going to take some doing. Remember the IOA like him at the moment.... REALLY like him, which means shooting him would be a bad idea. And as to why he's doing it – well he's just learnt that the woman he loves, the woman who's carrying his child for God's sake, is missing. So I think he's entitled to be a little pissed – especially as we're still two days away from being able to do anything to find her".

"Doctor Keller?" asked Caldwell.

"Yes Colonel..... Doctor Keller".

Inside the gym Ronon flung away the remains of the staff and sank to his knees among the debris, head bowed and breathing hard.

Caldwell looked at Sheppard, understanding just barely replacing the anger on his face. "Keep him from doing any more damage..... I'll see if my people can get any more out of the hyperspace engines".

"Ask McKay.... and Lee. Better not ask Kavanagh – it's his fault Midway's gone...... sorta. Is Lieutenant Cadman on board 'cause I could sure use her help?"

"I'll make sure she knows". Caldwell walked away heading for the bridge, turning back towards Sheppard just before he got out of earshot. "Oh and Colonel..... your people can repair, refurbish and redecorate when we reach Atlantis".

"Yes Sir" drawled Sheppard with a smirk.

Pushing aside broken equipment he made his way over to his broken teammate, crouching down beside him.

"Feel better now?"

"No".

"No, of course you don't. Stupid question. But I meant what I said – we WILL find her".

"What happened?"

"As near as I can tell they were ambushed by the Gate on the Pegasus Planet. We've got three dead – Strauss, Bell and Anderson. Whitman...... well it's touch and go as to whether he'll make it. Clarke, Corporal Broad and the kid Philips all have multiple injuries but Doc Winters reckons they're not life threatening. We also have Carron and Vena Hant in the Infirmary. Unfortunately your friend is in a coma".

"Why didn't they contact Preston..... or even Atlantis for help?"

"Communications were being jammed. Carter and Zelenka are trying to find out how and whether one of our people helped them".

"If they did, I'll kill them" Ronon growled.

A noise from the doorway had them both looking in that direction.

"Jesus, what the fuck happened here?" Laura Cadman couldn't believe her eyes. "You're lucky Caldwell didn't have you beamed into space for destroying his pride and joy" she said addressing Ronon "and you", turning to Sheppard "just for the sheer hell of it".

Moving aside a broken treadmill, she joined Sheppard on the floor by the Satedan's side.

"She's missing". Ronon's voice was laced with despair and Laura was shocked to see the tears in his eyes when he looked at her. "I can't lose someone else that I love".

"She's stronger now - more confident - since she started to train with you. You've taught her a lot in a short space of time, it'll give her a much greater chance if she has to fight this Calin bitch". Laura rested her hand on Ronon's knee as she spoke.

They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts until they were interrupted by McKay bustling in. He shook his head at the scene of devastation before him and tut tutted several times.

"Rodney!" warned Sheppard sharply.

"I didn't say anything" he whined. Taking a deep breath he faced Ronon, "Okay, so I know I'm pretty bad at this but.... I am sorry that Jennifer is gone.... and no, I don't know what you're going through but I think I can guess.... and I know these guys have probably already said this but we will get her back and....."

"McKay". Ronon's gruff voice cut off Rodney's ramblings instantly. "Thanks".

"Yeah well..... I can be sensitive as well, y'know. Anyhow" he added, getting down to business "I came to tell you that the hyperdrive engines are running at over 120 percent which means we'll either cut around 10 hours off our journey time or the Daedalus will shake itself to bits".

"Good job Rodney" said Sheppard, standing and clapping him on the back.

"What happens to me now?" Ronon also got to his feet, pulling Laura up with him.

"You stay in your quarters and keep out of Caldwell's way. There are a few of our guys on board so one of us will bring you your meals – Cadman you can take the first shift babysitting". Sheppard grinned at the look on Ronon's face.

"I don't need a babysitter" he growled.

"That or the brig, take your pick".

"Fine".

"Thought you'd see it my way".

Rodney was the first to move. "Right. Well I'm going back to the bridge and keep an eye on the engines, so I'll see you all later".

"You two make yourself scarce while I go and placate Caldwell and try and work out how the hell we're going to fix this lot". Sheppard indicated the ruined gym.

Ronon finally looked around properly and acknowledged the damage that he'd caused. "Sorry".

"Come on, let's go". Laura said quietly.

For all her pep talk to Ronon earlier, she was worried. While it was true that Jennifer had proved an apt pupil and a fast learner, her pregnancy would count against her in any fight. She thought back to the day she'd helped the pair of them move quarters, the day that she'd found out about the baby and remembered Jennifer's quiet words when they were alone.

"_This baby, it's so important to him Laura – I don't think I really understood before just how alone he feels, even living amongst us. I have to be careful that nothing goes wrong, Ronon's already scaling back my training so that I don't get hurt so much" she'd said. "I'll do anything I have to, to make sure that this child, his child survives. Anything at all"._

A gruff voice saying "We're here" brought her out of her reverie and she realised that they were standing outside Ronon's quarters.

"Sorry, I was miles away".

"I gathered". Opening the door he waved her in.

"So" she said, after taking a seat opposite his bed "how was Earth?"

Ronon shrugged before sitting cross legged on the bed, his back against the wall. "Same as anywhere back home I guess – Wraith everywhere".

"I meant after that actually".

Ronon looked at her blankly.

"It's just...... a little bird told me you took a road trip". Laura smirked.

"Yeah.... I did".

"And?"

"And how can I face him again, now that his daughter and his unborn grandchild are missing........ because I wasn't there to keep them safe?"

His expression was so pained that the Lieutenant was stunned into silence for several minutes. When she spoke again no trace of her former teasing remained.

"You're not alone, remember that. Everyone on Atlantis will be there helping you, including me. I requested a transfer to Atlantis a month ago and General O'Neill approved it before we left – it was going to be a surprise for Jen. So we'll do whatever it takes, for as long as we have to, but in the end – WE WILL FIND HER!!"

She held his eyes unblinking, until finally he nodded in agreement.


	22. Chapter 22

While Major Lorne and Col Carter were investigating the jamming of communications between Atlantis and the Pegasus Planet and trying to determine where Jennifer had been taken - and Ronon was causing havoc on the Daedalus – Jennifer was being kept unconscious. Once she'd been stunned and her captors had taken care of her escorts, the man in charge prepared an injection that would ensure she slept for at least 4 hours – plenty of time to get her to her destination.

As Ronon had suggested during his meeting with Major Preston and Dr Zelenka, Jennifer's abductors had found both a Jumper (run down though it was), and a man to fly it (also past his best) on the planet that the Hant's had returned to. Two more well armed men, bought and paid for by the woman who wanted Jennifer gone, completed the party.

Following her instructions to the letter, the Jumper flew through Gate after Gate, doubling back several times so as to make it harder for the Atlanteans to follow their trail before finally landing on the planet their contact had suggested.

Unfortunately the men hadn't been told the whole story.

If they had been, they would never have agreed to the plan.

Even Sola, as smitten as he was, might have thought twice.

The Jumper came down almost two kilometres from the Gate on MX 258, by the ruins where Major Preston and his team were attacked. The hired thugs easily carried the slight form of the doctor out of the craft placing her almost reverently on the stony ground. Sola glanced quickly at the pilot whose attention was focused on a bottle that he'd obviously stashed sometime earlier, then moved to the rear standing at the top of the ramp.

The 2 men stood laughing and joking and never saw him take the gun out of his pocket, never saw the end coming.

A quick turn and the pilot met the same fate as Strauss, his half full bottle falling to the floor. Not even bothering to check the man, Sola grabbed his pack and walked down the ramp towards the bodies. He couldn't immediately tell if his shots had been fatal or not, but remembering his instructions to leave no loose ends, he fired a further shot into the back of each man's head.

Unconcerned that he had just killed three men, Sola set off for the Gate already planning his reunion with the woman he loved. He was so caught up in his musings that he failed to spot the figures moving through the ruins parallel to him. As soon as he reached an open space they were on him, shrieking and snarling like wild animals.

Firing blindly Sola sought to get away and as a couple of them fell wounded, the others backed off slightly. With blood running down his face he staggered backwards keeping his gun pointed towards the savages, even as they started moving to encircle him.

Panicked, he fired until he was out of ammunition. Sola screamed as they rushed him, his last thought being that he was yet another loose end being tidied up.

Leaving the body where it lay, the group slunk back into the ruins and headed towards the Jumper.... and Jennifer.

Half an hour later and she was just starting to come around. As she struggled to open her eyes, she listened carefully for some clue as to whether or not she was alone – hearing what could only be quiet sobbing. Experimentally she tried moving, finding her hands bound in front of her, but her legs free. She pushed herself into a sitting position, fighting down a sudden wave of nausea.

"Don't move about too much" whispered a terrified voice to her right. A female voice.

"Why?" croaked Jennifer, her throat dry.

"There's a rope around your neck...... attached to a metal ring in the wall" the voice continued.

'Great' thought Jennifer. 'Still, I suppose it's nice to know my luck hasn't improved any'.

"Doctor Keller......."

Jennifer's eyes flew open.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" she gasped, trying to see the other woman's face.

A task made difficult as Jennifer's companion was sitting with her forehead resting on her knees which were pulled up to her chest, her long dark hair covering her features. Her arms were wrapped around her legs and she was clearly trying to make herself as small as possible, though for what reason Jennifer couldn't decide.

Very slowly she lifted her head and hesitantly turned her dirty tear streaked face towards the doctor.

"I'm sorry..... so sorry".

"Calin!" exclaimed Jennifer. "What's going on? What have you done?"

Momentarily forgetting her restraint she lunged for the younger woman, unable to reach her before the rope stopped her in her tracks.

"Please Dr Keller.... I'm not your enemy..... I swear. I'm as much a prisoner here as you are" Calin pleaded.

"Yeah, sure you are. What happened – did your scheme backfire on you?" Jennifer snorted in disbelief.

"I mean it, honestly. I didn't arrange this......"

"Then you'd better tell me exactly what is going on right this minute or so help me, I'll find a way to get free and then you'll really be sorry" Jennifer interrupted. "You wanted me out of the way so you could have Ronon – that's what Carron said".

"That's what I led him to believe but it wasn't true. I only said I was interested in your man to try and make Carron jealous – I thought it might actually make him take notice of me..... as a woman, not just as the Hant's niece. I really like him..... really, really like him".

"He told Ronon that you fought with your Uncle just before he died. He heard you mention our names".

"I tried to warn him about her, but he wouldn't believe me and now he's dead. She killed him - I know she did - and she's sent us here to die as well".

"Who's she?" Jennifer had to ask, even though she was positive she knew who Calin must be talking about.

"Aunt Vena" Calin whispered. "She's the one who wants Ronon, not me".

"And where is she now?" Again Jennifer was sure that she knew the answer.

"Probably on Atlantis".

"And Carron?"

"I think he might be dead. When Sola and another man grabbed hold of me he fought with them and just before I passed out I saw a knife. Doctor Keller, I'm scared that Sola's killed him. I...." Calin's voice tailed off as she began to cry again.

"All we can do is hope that he's okay. For now though, I think we need to worry about ourselves. How long have you been here and have you any idea where 'here' is? Oh.... and less of the Doctor Keller, call me Jennifer".

Calin sniffed. "I think it's been about a day, but as to where we are..... all I overheard is that it's a planet your people have visited before, somewhere where they ran into trouble".

"I'm not sure that narrows it down much" remarked Jennifer wryly. She sat thinking for a few minutes, still not completely sure that she trusted the younger woman's story. Deciding to probe a little deeper she asked "What happened after your Uncle died? Why didn't you try and get away?"

"When Uncle Petar died..... Ronon, he called him an old fool and in a way he was, but I still loved him.... even with all his faults. So I was upset and to make matters worse the day after it happened Carron and Sola were sent through the Gate as part of a trading mission. I don't think Carron went willingly – he probably wanted to keep an eye on me, if he thought I meant you harm. As soon as they'd left, Aunt Vena had me locked in the cells and that's where I was until yesterday..... or maybe it was the day before, I'm not sure".

"That explains why Ronon didn't receive any more messages from Carron, he was probably being watched".

"Anyway, when they returned, Aunt Vena had bruises on her arms and face – she said that I'd hurt her and that I'd have to leave because I was dangerous. Carron.... well he seemed to believe her but he must have heard them say something suspicious, for him to try and save me". Calin fell silent.

"Okay" said Jennifer slowly, thinking things through before she spoke. "So I was taken from the Pegasus Planet and we flew over two bodies close to the Gate. Assuming that you're telling the truth, one of those was likely Vena. That means the other could have been Carron and if he was still alive my staff would have done everything they could for him. Atlantis wouldn't have taken long to come looking for us when we didn't come through the Gate on time".

"You weren't alone then?"

"No...... no I wasn't. There were seven Marines with me, men I knew and liked who could well be dead because your Aunt wanted what I had". Jennifer paused for a moment. "But there's no point in dwelling on that at the moment 'cause we can't change what's happened. Think Calin, are you positive you can't remember anything else about where we are?"

"I've told you everything, I swear. Just somewhere Atlanteans had been before, somewhere there was trouble. Oh and she said something about...... savages, I think".

"Have you seen these savages – are they the ones who tied us up?" Jennifer asked, distracted by the thought that she ought to be remembering something, something important.

"I woke here like this, so I can't say for certain that they tied me up, but I have seen them – they brought in food and water and they..... they touched me. I was so scared Jennifer, that they were going to..... to rape and kill me..... that, well I screamed and I just kept on screaming. They backed away and left me alone after that – I've only seen them once since then, when they brought you in".

Jennifer sat staring into space, her mind working overtime. 'Ruins and savages...... ruins and savages' and then it hit her.

"Oh God. Ruins and savages....... Calin I know where we are".


	23. Chapter 23

" _I know where we are"._

Jennifer was terrified. MX-258 – the very combination of letters and numbers was burned into her brain, a planet to avoid at all costs. It had been impossible not to hear the horror stories while Major Preston's team had recovered in the Infirmary and now she was here.... alone, well apart from Calin.

No Marines, no back-up and more importantly no Ronon.

And the only people who knew where they were didn't want them found.

"Jennifer" Calin said quietly, "where are we?"

Knowing the planet's designation would mean nothing to the girl, Jennifer answered with a "Somewhere bad, very bad".

"What are we going to do?"

"Anything we have to in order to stay alive until rescue comes. And it will come. Sheppard's mantra – we never leave anyone behind – holds true whether that person is military or civilian. Of course the problem is they don't have a clue where we are and Vena's hardly likely to tell them. Plus Sheppard, Rodney and Ronon aren't even on Atlantis at the moment".

"They're not?"

"Unfortunately they're on a spaceship somewhere out there", Jennifer flung her bound hands upwards "and it's going to take them several days to get back to the City. But Col. Carter's pretty inventive when she needs to be so I'm sure they'll find us before then. What I don't understand is why we're not already dead, not that I'm complaining".

"I don't understand" muttered Calin.

Jennifer then explained to the young Satedan what had happened when they had visited the planet previously and about the death of the archaeologist. She had just finished speaking when there was a commotion on the other side of their prison door.

"They're back" whispered Calin, once again drawing her knees up to her chest.

The door was thrown open and Jennifer got her first look at their jailers. If she had thought the Bola Kai frightening, these men were 10 times worse with their wild hair and eyes, their ragged garments and their weapons – clubs which were almost certainly human bones. It was impossible to tell if they were all the same sex, even when they 'spoke'. Not that their speech made any sense, consisting as it did of nothing but grunts and growls with the occasional whistle.

"Well this should make conversation interesting" she murmured under her breath, as three of the savages tried to push through the narrow doorway at the same time.

Unwilling to take her eyes off them, Jennifer was unaware of how badly Calin was shaking until the two largest moved in her direction, squatting just inches in front of her. Hands reached out pawing her roughly and Calin whimpered when one of them yanked her hair.

"Stop it" shouted Jennifer. "Leave her alone this minute".

She snatched up one of their dropped clubs – a femur she thought – and lashed out at the nearest savage catching him across the shins. His shriek almost had her laughing out loud until she stopped and thought about what she'd just done.

'Stupid, stupid bitch' she thought, mentally berating herself. 'I tell Calin we've got to do everything to stay alive and then I go and do something to make them mad'.

The reaction of the three men though was not what she'd expected. The two who had been molesting Calin slunk back to the wall by the door, while the other regarded Jennifer for a few seconds before dropping his head to stare at the ground.

Jennifer glanced towards the other woman but she too had her head down.

"Okay, that's weird" she muttered to herself. She cleared her throat and looking directly at him, addressed the one in the doorway, "We need water". Speaking firmly in spite of her nerves, she waited for some sign that he'd understood. When he didn't move she threw the bone that she still held, landing it at his feet startling him into raising his head.

"Water" she repeated, doing her best to mime drinking and pointing to herself and Calin. "Bring us water".

Without a sound he backed out of the room, the other two following closely behind him, never once looking at either woman.

"Calin". Jennifer spoke quietly, not wanting to further spook the girl.

When there was no response she tried again, her voice sharper. "Calin. You're still alive so snap out of it and help me think through what just happened".

"Think what through?" Calin whispered, raising her head only slightly.

"Well for one thing – why did they touch you and not me? I mean it's not as though I'm jealous or anything, but come on..... I'm at least as sexy as you are. So why did they leave me alone and for that matter why did they hardly even look at me? What makes me so different?"

Calin gave a weak laugh but lifted her head further and looked fully at Jennifer with a critical eye.

"Okay, yeah you're pretty...... sorry, sexy" she laughed correcting herself on seeing Jennifer's mock glare, "but I can't see any reason why they'd leave you be..... unless....."

"Unless what?" interrupted the doctor.

Calin cocked her head to one side. "Well it's just.... well..... your hair, it's...."

"My hair's what...?" Jennifer was confused.

"Well it's not dark, is it? They all have black or dark brown hair, like mine. Yours is light..... nearer white..... sort of". Calin broke off, looking embarrassed.

"It's called blonde and just because I've lightened it by a couple of shades, does not mean it's anywhere near white" she hissed indignantly. "Hang on, you mean white as in Wraith hair white? Be serious – you can't really think that they think I'm some sort of Wraith because I'm blonde".

Calin shrugged. "Have you got a better explanation?"

"Well no but....."

"Do you think they'll bring us water.... and maybe food? Perhaps you can get them to untie us and....."

"And let's see what happens" added Jennifer, stopping Calin from getting carried away. "Just because they MIGHT think I'm a Wraith – God that sounds bad – doesn't mean we're safe. They may fear the Wraith as much as anyone but I'm betting on them hating them as well.... and as for food, I'd be careful there – who knows what they eat".

Calin looked sick. "You don't mean that they're..... cannibals?"

"I don't know but it's not really worth the risk. We can survive without food for a while as long as we have water..... long enough to be rescued. Of course if they should bring bread or fruit......"

The unspoken portion of Jennifer's sentence was obvious – those things would be safe.

Silence descended as the pair waited to see what would happen next, each of them lost in their own thoughts. A silence eventually broken by first a snort, then a snicker, followed by a giggle, culminating in a full on laugh.

Calin looked curiously at Jennifer. "Dr Keller..... Jennifer. Are you okay?"

"Yeah.... sorry" she replied with a grin. It just suddenly struck me how much teasing I'm going to get from my friends when we get back. Ronon probably won't stop laughing for a week at the very thought of me being mistaken for a Wraith – once he's done yelling at me for getting kidnapped again, that is - and Col. Sheppard will be in hysterics. God only knows how Lorne and the rest of the Marines will react and then there's Laura....."

"You're so lucky to have friends, people who care about you" Calin said sadly. "I think I lost my only friend when Aunt Vena killed my uncle".

"Well, when we return to Atlantis we'll just have to fix that, won't we? Course it would help if you stop trying to make people jealous – especially Carron".

"Do you really believe he's still alive?"

"I have to. He might have heard something that will give my people a clue as to where we are. But there could be one major problem – if the two bodies in the meadow were Vena and Carron like we think, and Vena knows that Carron suspects she's the number one bad guy...... then Vena's gonna want him dead as much as us. I really hope that Sam put a guard on both of them".

Before Calin could respond, the savage whom Jennifer had decided was the leader returned – again standing in the doorway. After a brief glance inside he turned to his right and pulled a small figure in front of him. The child, at least Jennifer presumed it was a child - holding what looked to be an animal skin pouch – was shoved roughly into the room landing on its knees in front of her. With his forehead almost on the floor he reached out blindly, thrusting the pouch forward in Jennifer's direction, holding it steady until she snatched it from him. He fell back onto his butt, then scrambled to get out of the room as fast as he could, never once raising his head. The leader grunted once and was gone.

Cautiously Jennifer removed the stopper and sniffed the contents, before dipping a finger into the liquid and tasting it. Lukewarm and a little stale, it was still the sweetest thing she'd had in hours. After taking a couple of mouthfuls she passed the pouch to Calin.

"Don't drink too much" she warned. "We have no idea how long it's going to have to last us".

"Mmm". Calin's voice sounded dopey.

"Calin, are you alright?" Jennifer was suddenly worried that the water might have been drugged with something that she hadn't detected.

"Sorry it's just...... I just feel really tired. I've been too scared to go to sleep since I first saw them and I've lost track of how long I've been here. I'm sorry".

"I can understand that. But there are two of us now so we can sleep in shifts – you sleep first and I'll keep watch". Jennifer snorted. "I have definitely been hanging around the boys too long if I'm starting to pick up their lingo".

"You don't mind?"

When Jennifer assured her that it was fine Calin gratefully lay down, the rope around her neck being long enough to allow her to curl up into a ball. Jennifer shuffled back so that she was sitting against the wall, her eyes on the doorway. As the adrenaline that had been keeping her going finally ran out, a tear slowly slid down her cheek as she thought of home, of Ronon.


	24. Chapter 24

Meanwhile, on Atlantis Col. Carter was almost ready to either resign or go through a space gate without a Puddle Jumper. An extensive search of the Pegasus Planet around both the Gate and the City had failed to uncover any trace of a jamming device and Dr Zelenka had ruled out both a glitch and any natural occurrence for the loss of communications.

"Whatever device they used must have been either portable and they took it with them, or they destroyed it before they left" Major Lorne insisted.

"Which gives us absolutely no clue as to where Jennifer is. The Daedalus is less than 36 hours away thanks to Rodney's tinkering – I didn't want to have to tell Col. Sheppard and Ronon that we couldn't find her".

"Understandable".

"How about our 'guests'?"

"Still out of it, the last time I checked with Doc Sharpe".

"Which was when exactly?" Sam asked testily.

"I'll check again Ma'am". Lorne was nothing if not diplomatic.

He moved away slightly, touched his earpiece and held a quiet, hurried conversation with the Infirmary while Carter contacted the Pegasus Planet yet again.

Major Preston sounded harried as he responded. "Colonel, I was just about to contact you – there's been a development here. As you know we did a head count as soon as communications were restored – well we did another one this morning and we were one short. A search revealed a small shielded area..... and a body which Zelenka informs me is that of a lab tech by the name of Nash, Lindsay Nash. I've ordered certain precautions to be taken in regards to her remains – due to the lack of any obvious signs of cause of death; we're speculating that she was poisoned, possibly by something that's still in the room".

"You have something particular in mind?" she asked.

"There's an open wooden box – about the size of a shoebox – by her hand, filled with what looks like gems and coins which I'm guessing was a payoff. It appears there was a double cross and Miss Nash was someone that had to be disposed of".

"Thank you Major. Unfortunately it doesn't get us any closer to finding out where the Doctor is".

"Yes Ma'am. I'm not sure what else we can do here, though we have......"

A second voice interrupted him. "Colonel, we've checked the Stargate and collected a series of addresses from around the time that Keller was taken – whoever organised all of this thought things through".

"At least it gives us a starting point. Good job Radek. Send your data and we'll get straight on it".

As soon as the data was received Sam cut the connection and looked at Lorne, who was clearly ready to start searching them immediately.

"They will have to be checked first. It's not going to help anybody if we go in blindly and run into trouble".

Evan was disappointed, but saw the wisdom in her words. "Yes Ma'am. We may have another option soon though – Dr Sharpe reports that the woman should be coming around in the next few minutes. However, he's concerned about how long she's been out of it and is worried that her memory might have been affected by whatever drugs she was given".

"The way our luck's running, that's probably a given" Sam sighed.

She stood, turning to Chuck. "Input all the addresses Dr Zelenka's sent, make sure that they are all legitimate and put all available teams on standby. I'll be back shortly. Major, let's walk and talk" she added as they set off towards the Infirmary.

"Is there a problem Colonel?"

"I don't know...... and that's the problem".

"That makes everything clear then" he muttered. At the sight of her raised eyebrow, he groaned. "Sorry Ma'am. You were saying...?"

Sam answered with her own question. "Did you catch enough of Preston's report to know what happened?"

"Yeah. Some techie sold her soul to the devil and paid for it with her life. Which just goes to prove how dangerous this Calin is. But I'm not sure I see what the problem is?"

"What if Lindsay Nash wasn't the only accomplice? What if...... there's someone else...... here.... on Atlantis? How many guards are watching our guests?" Sam asked.

"I thought one each would be sufficient but maybe not. I'll double it and station a couple of Marines in the hallway as well".

"I also want them in separate areas of the Infirmary if Dr Sharpe is agreeable".

At Evan's enquiring glance she added "If there is someone else involved, it should hopefully make it harder for them to get at either one of them. And as soon as she's fit enough I want her out of the Infirmary and into quarters where we can control who sees her and who she sees".

"Surveillance cameras inside as well as out?"

Sam nodded. "I think that would be best".

Arriving at the Infirmary they were met by Jennifer's deputy. "Ah Colonel, good. The woman's awake – disorientated obviously and pretty upset over the state of Ronon's friend, but that is to be expected".

"And our people?" Sam wanted to know.

"Whitman made it through surgery but he's still critical. Broad and Clarke will both require weeks of physical therapy before they can return to active duty but it's actually Terry Philips that I'm worried about the most. He's no more badly injured than the other two, yet he doesn't seem to be responding to treatment – and I have no idea why".

"I might be able to remedy that - with the Colonel's permission, of course" said Lorne thoughtfully.

Dr Sharpe spoke again. "Back to Madame Hant – I haven't told her of anything that has occurred in the last few days. I assume that you have questions for her, but I must ask you to keep them brief – at least for the time being".

"Doctor, she may have important....." Sam began.

"Colonel, trust me when I say I want to find Dr Keller just as much as you do. At the moment I'm concerned that if you bombard her, she might 'shut down' again. I've finished running the toxicology scans and while she was drugged, the results are inconsistent with the length of time that she's been unconscious. I don't know why and that bothers me – it could just be some sort of defence mechanism on her part to give her time to heal".

"I thought her injuries weren't that serious Doc" Evan remarked.

"Not her physical ones, no. But mentally – think about it. She lost her husband recently and now she's been betrayed by presumably her niece and possibly one of her bodyguards – attacked, maybe stunned and definitely drugged. That has to have had some effect on her".

"Understood Doctor". Sam was anxious to begin but first asked about Carron's condition.

Dr Sharpe shrugged. "I'm afraid the best I can tell you is that he isn't deteriorating".

"Damn" muttered Sam, as the three of them made their way over to Vena Hant's bedside, the woman's eyes following their every step.

"How are you feeling now?" the Doctor asked as he checked her pulse.

"Much better, thank you". Her voice was steady, though very quiet.

"Do you know why you're here?" was the Colonel's first question.

"I must have been injured because I recognise this as your Infirmary. Correct Col. Carter?"

"Yes that's correct. What's the last thing that you remember before waking up?"

"Umm... let me think. I was on the planet with the Tower with Calin, Sola and Carron. I remember that everybody was very kind to me after Petar's accident". She paused, thinking hard. "Wait.... you won't know about that. Petar's dead.... he fell from one of the Tower balconies. The people that lived there said we were welcome to stay as long as we liked, Sola and Carron even joined one of their trading missions. For a few days after that everything was fine. Then......"

She stopped suddenly and buried her face in her hands.

"Colonel, let's give her a minute" Dr Sharpe advised as he moved closer to the distraught woman.

Sam and Evan turned away from the bedside, the Colonel murmuring "Don't let on that we know Carron has been in touch with Ronon".

Evan gave a tiny nod to indicate that he'd heard and understood and the pair waited until Vena had composed herself.

Motioned back to her side seconds later, Carter asked her if she was ready to continue.

"You must forgive me Colonel Carter; this has all been very distressing for me. As I said, everything was fine for a while but then Calin turned on me... she became violent, attacking me physically and verbally. I had no choice but to have her locked up. She kept saying how she was going to get rid of the doctor and then Ronon would be hers – I had no choice, you have to understand that...... no choice whatsoever. Her jealousy had turned her mad.... that's the only explanation. Then Carron and Sola returned...... Sola, he released her and Carron..... Carron tried to protect me but Sola was well armed....... That's all I can recall but I suppose I must have been stunned or drugged".

"You were both, actually" put in Sharpe.

"Did you happen to hear Calin or Sola mention where they were going to go?" Sam asked, without much hope of a positive answer.

"I'm sorry, no. Why? Has something happened?"

"Unfortunately it looks as though Calin might have succeeded – Dr Keller was abducted from the Pegasus Planet. You and Carron were unconscious near to the Gate and we believe your presence was used as a distraction to get to her. We'll let you rest now but please, if you should remember anything further inform the doctor immediately".

"Yes of course".

"Doctor, if I may have a moment?" Sam and Dr Sharpe retired to the CMO's office while Evan went to check personally on his men. Once Sam had relayed her requests and received the Doctor's full agreement she radioed the control room. On hearing that all the addresses had panned out she gave her authorization for the waiting teams to depart and start searching.

With everybody otherwise occupied, no one saw Vena Hant visibly relax in her bed or the fleeting, cunning smile that crossed her face.


	25. Chapter 25

The mood in the city grew steadily worse over the following 24 hours as each team reported back in. The story was the same on every planet – there was no trace of Jennifer anywhere. On the inhabited planets they even made contact with the local populations in the hope that they'd seen strangers come through the Gate, but each time they were met with disappointment. Several of the Gates had been well used since the time of the abduction – the addresses were collected, but it was becoming increasingly obvious that the operation had been very well planned.

Lorne and his team, after a brief round trip to the Pegasus Planet, visited the Tower planet – partly to check on Vena Hant's story but also to see if anybody there had any fresh information. To say they were angry when they returned would be an understatement.

Evan paced from one side of Sam's office to the other then back again, half a dozen times before coming to a stop in front of her desk.

"Have you calmed down yet?" she asked with a sigh.

"They're just so damn arrogant!" he fumed. "We were passed from one person to the next for over 5 hours, eventually ending up where we started. Half the people we spoke to denied any knowledge of the Hants or their bodyguards, the other half didn't have a bad word to say about any of them. After Petar Hant died – his death was ruled an accident, by the way – Vena and her party kept pretty much to themselves. Nobody saw them leave, or at least that's what they're saying and if it wasn't for one of the serving girls the whole trip would have been a complete waste of time".

"And she told you what exactly?"

"That two of the Tower guards disappeared roughly 4 days ago – apparently Sola was one of their drinking buddies".

"So that's a couple of days before Jennifer was taken. You think they were what – the hired help?"

"It makes sense. There's no way one person or even two could have taken our guys down like they were – not even if they were cloaked. Three or four I could just about understand and one of those may have been the pilot if we're right about the Jumper".

"That seems to tally with what Corporal Broad reports". At Evan's look she added "Soon after you left to get Ina – a good idea, I might add – Dr Sharpe started reducing the amount of sedatives Broad and the others were receiving. The Corporal was the first to come around enough to make any kind of sense. He confirmed that they flew over the two bodies in the meadow, Jennifer wanted to check them out but he refused to let her and they carried on to the Gate where they were ambushed. He saw neither their attackers nor a Jumper but he did see Dr Keller go down first – hit only with a stun weapon, thank God".

"Any of the others see or hear anything?"

Sam shrugged. "Philips thinks he heard Calin's name mentioned right before he lost consciousness, but he wouldn't swear to it".

"What I don't understand – not that I'm complaining, mind – is why any of them were left alive? Whoever attacked them had plenty of time and opportunity to complete the job".

"We'll make sure to ask when we find them, Major. In the meantime, go and get something to eat, then some sleep – you look like you need it".

"Begging the colonel's pardon but maybe you should follow your own advice" Lorne suggested.

"I intend to...... after I've spoken with Teyla".

"Ah, our secret weapon. You plan on having her keep an eye on Madame Hant?"

"I'm hoping that Teyla will act as her personal guide and that just maybe Vena will tell her stuff that she wouldn't tell us, being outsiders. We may be lucky and get some clue as to where the Doctor is".

"Any more news on when we can expect the Daedalus?"

"Six or seven hours was Caldwell's last report – provided the engines don't blow up first from McKay's recalibrations, apparently they're now running at 124.6 percent efficiency".

Lorne didn't exactly look thrilled by the news. "In that case Ma'am, I'm definitely gonna grab a quick dinner and a couple of hours shuteye before the shit hits the fan".

As Lorne left the office Sam radioed Teyla with her request and on receiving the expected answer arranged to meet the Athosian in the Infirmary. Next she contacted Dr Sharpe who informed her that he was quite happy to release Vena to her temporary quarters as long as her condition was monitored for at least the following 12 hours.

It was a weary Colonel who finally collapsed onto the bed in her quarters an hour later after having seen to Vena and checking on her own personnel and the still comatose Carron who now occupied a bed well away from the main area of the Infirmary. His two guards were under strict instructions to only allow authorised medical staff access to him, along with Sam and Lorne.

By the time the Daedalus reached Atlantis everybody on board was on edge. Rodney was a walking wreck having forgone sleep since the moment he'd heard the news about Jennifer, in order to personally supervise the running of the engines. John, Ronon and Laura were not much better off, having spent countless hours trying to plan their next move and just.... talking. Col. Caldwell, still smarting over the destruction Ronon had caused, was becoming concerned over the dwindling stocks of coffee in the ship's mess.

"Jeez. How do you expect me to keep this ship running?" Rodney had whined when questioned about said coffee, as Sheppard added it to his mental list of things he had to fix when he got home.

Col. Carter's alarm started beeping at her seconds before Chuck's voice was heard on the PA announcing the imminent arrival of the Daedalus. Wishing that she was just about anywhere else in the Universe, she radioed the Control Room to tell them that she was on her way.

They were in her office waiting for her when she arrived. Rodney slumped in a chair barely keeping his eyes open, John perched on the edge of her desk talking quietly to Caldwell and Laura and Ronon leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest – a coiled spring just waiting to explode.

"Col Sheppard, Rodney, Ronon – it's good to have you guys back. Colonel Caldwell, thank you for the rescue. Lieutenant, I wasn't expecting you this trip".

The men nodded their greetings while Laura jumped to stand at attention and saluted smartly.

"Yes Ma'am. New orders Ma'am. Permanent transfer to Atlantis requested and approved Ma'am". Her clipped responses were delivered with a noticeable smirk.

"Knock it off Cadman". Sheppard rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yes Sir". Laura relaxed her stance, her grin fading when she saw Caldwell's disapproving look.

Sam looked more closely at those in her office, taking in the signs of exhaustion even in John and Ronon. "Do you want to get some sleep before I update you on the search or......?"

"Nah" drawled John "we've still get a few hours left in us before total collapse. We're good".

Sam didn't look convinced especially when soft snores were heard from Rodney's chair.

"Okay, so maybe McKay's not that good" conceded Sheppard.

Rodney jerked awake at the sound of his name. "I'm okay. Plenty of time to sleep when I'm dead. Just make sure there's coffee – lots and lots of coffee".

Caldwell frowned. Sam looked at him quizzically until John explained and also requested engineers to rebuild the Daedalus's gym. Once that had been arranged and the Colonel had returned to his ship the mood lifted fractionally.

With a wry smile Sam addressed Ronon. "Thank you for not destroying the whole ship".

"Thought about it" was all he said in reply.

"Colonel, why don't you tell us where you're up to" Sheppard asked, deflecting the conversation away from Ronon before he could say or do something that he would later regret.

"We've checked every address that was dialled from the Pegasus Planet; we've been to the planet that the Hant's went to, questioned Vena Hant and the Marines who were with Dr Keller....."

Rodney, predictably, interrupted. "What about the signal from her sub dermal transmitter?"

"It was the first thing we looked for Rodney..... obviously. We're getting no readings from it at all. Which either means somebody's removed and destroyed it, she's in a shielded area somewhere or she's....."

"Dead" finished Ronon.

Sam nodded.

"No. She's not dead. I would know..... I would feel it if she were. Which means she's out there somewhere, probably alone and scared, waiting for us to find her. So how do we do that?" The last part of Ronon's speech came out as a loud growl, as he pushed off the wall to stand directly in front of Carter.

"Take it easy Ronon". Sheppard laid a hand on his forearm.

"Why?" Ronon shrugged him off and moved towards the door. But before he could reach it, it was pushed open and a whirlwind blew in.

"Thank the Ancestors, all of you are safe". Teyla's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she greeted the members of her team and Laura in typical Athosian fashion – gripping Ronon's arm tightly when it was his turn.

"Do nothing foolish" she warned. "She will need you when she returns". Her tone was quiet yet forceful as she added "She will be back – do you understand me, Ronon?"

He looked back at the others as he repeated his question. "How are we going to find her, if we have no new information?"

It was surprisingly Rodney who provided the only possible answer. "We go over everything again. Check every single address connected - however remotely – to her disappearance".

"And you and I are going to revisit the Tower planet" put in Sheppard. "Maybe we'll have better luck than Lorne...... after all, you're way more intimidating than the Major".

"Best you don't let him hear you say that" quipped Laura. "You'll hurt his feelings".

"But before that, Madame Hant wishes to speak to you. She says that it is a matter of honour". Teyla finally let go of Ronon as she delivered her message.


	26. Chapter 26

"What does she mean 'a matter of honour'" John asked, as he and Teyla lengthened their stride to keep pace with Ronon.

For a minute he thought that the big guy wasn't going to answer but then he suddenly stopped and turned back to face them both.

"My people have.... had..... many customs that you don't know about Sheppard. For instance Carron is tied to the Hants until their deaths or they release him, simply because they saved his life on the Tower planet".

"Okay, I get that..... don't particularly like it, but I get it. So what does 'honour' mean when someone's relative kidnaps your girlfriend?"

"There are a couple of things it could mean". Ronon seemed disinclined to give any further information.

"Such as?" pressed Sheppard.

"It's not important" Ronon snapped, striding on towards Vena's quarters. "All that matters to me is whether she can give me a clue as to where Jennifer is, nothing else".

John looked at Teyla hoping for some kind of input.

"I am sorry John. Truly I do not know what is going to happen, although I believe I can guess".

"Yeah and I bet I'm not going to like that either. We'd better catch up to him in case he decides to get rough, not that I think I could blame him but Carter might not be too impressed".

Fortunately Ronon had decided that he needed to stop and calm down before seeing Vena and so was waiting in the corridor outside her door when his teammates arrived.

With a nod to the Marine standing guard Teyla knocked, and on hearing a muffled 'Come in' waved her hand over the sensor to open the door and led the two men inside. Vena Hant stood in the middle of the spartan quarters, her hands clasped in front of her and a slight frown on her face as she realised that she wasn't going to be seeing Ronon alone as she'd hoped.

"Madame". Teyla's soft voice eventually broke the silence. "You wished to see Ronon?"

"I would prefer to speak to you in private". Ignoring the others she looked directly at Ronon.

Teyla turned to John who, looking anything but apologetic, stated firmly "Sorry, not gonna happen".

Angrily Vena continued. "Why do you let him speak for you? You are a Specialist...... a soldier of high rank, probably as high as his. You don't have to listen to what he says". Vena's tone shocked both John and Teyla, but it seemed to make no impression on Ronon who stood silently, watching her every move.

"Why do you listen to him?" she repeated, confusion warring with the anger.

"Because this is their City and he is my team leader". Ronon growled out his terse reply.

Realising that she had made a serious error of judgement, Vena's tone and manner changed dramatically.

"I'm sorry Col. Sheppard for my behaviour. I can only attribute my bad manners to the stress of the last few weeks. Please forgive me".

"Why do we not sit? Col. Sheppard has questions that he wishes to ask regarding your niece". Teyla was at her diplomatic best.

Once the four were seated around the room's small table, John began.

"I understand that things have been difficult for you and I know that Col Carter has already asked you about Calin, but please think again. Is there anything that you can remember, even something that you might not think is important, that could help us find where she took Dr Keller".

"I have been trying since I first heard that your good Doctor was missing Colonel, but I'm afraid that I cannot recall Calin saying anything that could be useful. She's been gone for what, 3 days now..... surely you are not expecting to find her alive?" On seeing the dangerous look on Ronon's face, she hastened to try and explain herself. "I just mean, if she were still alive wouldn't she have been able to get back here by now..... or find some way to get a message to you".

Furious, Ronon pushed back his chair and stood, the sound of the legs scraping the floor loud in the suddenly quiet room. Palms flat on the table he leaned forward until his face was inches from the other Satedan.

"She.... is.... not.... dead. I will not believe otherwise until I am holding her cold lifeless body in my arms. Do you understand me, woman?" He ended with a roar.

Vena flinched.

"Ronon that's enough! I told you we'll find her..... no matter how long it takes. Madame Hant, there are several reasons why Jennifer might not have been able to get in touch...... Calin or somebody else may be holding her prisoner, she could be injured or simply miles away from the Gate. But the one thing that you should know is that we do not leave our people behind. And sooner or later we will find her.... and Calin too. If the whole purpose of this abduction is for her to take Jennifer's place, then Calin will have to make an appearance at some point to lay the blame on someone else". Sheppard's speech appeared to diffuse the tension which had filled the room.

Straightening Ronon took two steps back before addressing Vena again.

"Teyla said that you wanted to speak about a matter of honour. Say your piece quickly so that I can get on with the search".

Teyla rolled her eyes at Ronon's rudeness, as Vena stood straight and composed herself.

"According to Satedan customs, because of Calin's actions, my life now belongs to you".

"Which means what exactly?" interrupted Sheppard.

"It means he has the right to kill me without fear of retribution or take me as a replacement wife" Vena said seriously.

"A replacement...... for Jennifer?" Sheppard sounded horrified at the thought.

"Yes" she replied.

"No" growled Ronon. "I have no desire to either kill you... or bed you". Turning to the Colonel he said loudly "We're done here" before stalking out of the room.

Feeling that he ought to say something Sheppard muttered "He's ah...... rather upset at the moment".

Vena glared at him. "That is no excuse Colonel".

"Right. Well then..... I'd just like to borrow Teyla for a few minutes and then I'm sure she'd be happy to take you to the Mess Hall to get some dinner".

Teyla silently followed him out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"John?" she asked as the Colonel stared at the closed door "Is there a problem?"

"There's something about that woman that just doesn't feel right".

"You think she is lying?"

"I don't know.... maybe. Or it could be that I simply don't like her – she's too much like the politicians back home. I'm going to talk to Cadman..... get her to meet you so that she can size Vena up. She might.... no, she will act a little weird – do you think you can play along with her?"

"What are you planning John?" Teyla looked wary, not really comfortable with Sheppard's scheming.

"Nothing difficult Teyla, honest. It's just that she knows you're Jennifer's friend – I want to see how she acts around someone who isn't..... or at least someone who she thinks isn't".

"And you want Laura to be that person?" Teyla thought for a moment before adding "I agree, she would be a good choice".

"Good. Give me 20 minutes to brief her and then take Madame Hant to the Mess. I'll make sure Lorne is around as well so that you can talk to him and leave Laura alone with our friend for a while".

"Do I say anything about the dead lab assistant on Pegasus?"

"Nah, let's keep the information she gets from us to a minimum. If she asks whether we think Calin had any accomplices, just say we're assuming she had help with the actual abduction and leave it at that".

"Very well. What about Ronon – are you going to tell him?"

"Not yet".

"He will not be pleased when he discovers what you have done".

"Better that he's mad at me than he does something stupid. Anyway, I might be totally wrong about all this".

"And where will you be while I am doing this?" asked Teyla, a smirk in her voice to match the one on her face.

"Thought Ronon and I would take a little trip to the Tower planet, you know how much he loves those guys. Plus it would give him a chance to get rid of some of that aggression he's got stored up.... before he starts taking it out on us". Sheppard grinned briefly. "We'll meet up at say..... 23:00 hours and you can let me know how it went, okay?"

Teyla agreed, then watched Sheppard walk away in search of Ronon and after a word with the guard, who had moved a discreet distance away as the two talked, re-entered the room.

Sheppard radioed Ronon as he walked and on eventually receiving a reply, told him he had 40 minutes to get his butt to the Gate for a mission. It took less than 5 minutes to appraise Cadman of the situation and he left her rubbing her hands together with glee at the prospect of playing 'bad Marine' to Teyla's 'good friend'. Persuading Rodney to stay behind on Atlantis took a helluva lot longer than it should have – consequently Ronon was pacing the floor in front of the Gate by the time John finally arrived.

"You ready?" Sheppard was not surprised by Ronon's growled response. "Guess so. Try not to actually kill anyone, alright" he added.

Ronon was just about to reply when Col Carter and Captain Stevens joined them, the Captain in full combat gear.

On observing Sheppard's expression, Sam grinned. "The Captain felt like stretching his legs after the long trip from Earth. He's not visited the Tower planet before so he's agreed to go along and watch your backs".

"Colonel, Ronon". He nodded to each man in greeting.

"Chuck, dial the Gate. Gentlemen, I wish you luck".

She turned away as the wormhole engaged and without a backward glance the three men moved out.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing.


	27. Chapter 27

By the time Teyla led Vena into the Mess Hall, followed at a respectable distance by the Marine guard, the Athosian was beginning to doubt the wisdom of John's plan.

When she'd re-entered the quarters she'd had a brief moment of panic when she couldn't immediately see Vena, but then she'd heard a muffled sound from the bathroom. On pushing open the door Teyla had found the woman sitting on the floor, her head in her hands, crying softly.

When she'd registered Teyla's presence, she'd lifted her tear streaked face and asked plaintively "Why is he so angry with me? I haven't done anything wrong, so why is he being like this – so rude... and moody?"

Teyla had crouched down and placing her hand gently on the other woman's shoulder, had tried to console her.

"Madame... Vena....Ronon is just worried about Jennifer; he does not mean to be difficult. He loves her very much, you know".

Sniffing she'd wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that I thought, with Carron saying that he was such a traditionalist, that he would have accepted my offer...... but never mind. Maybe in time he will come to see that I only have his best interests at heart – a man like that should not be without a mate for long, don't you agree?"

Not wishing to either anger their guest or alert her to their suspicions Teyla had agreed, though cautioning that it could take him quite a while. "After all, he was alone for seven years whilst a Runner as I am sure Carron has told you".

"That's alright; I have time to wait for him".

Vena had sounded so sure of herself that it made Teyla shiver and she had decided that it was time to be around other people, even if it was earlier than John had instructed.

Once Teyla had pointed out certain foods that she thought the other woman would like and they had filled their trays, she looked around for somewhere to sit. The room was not particularly full and she quickly spotted Evan seated alone at a table in the middle of the room, doing what she assumed were reports. As if knowing that she was looking his way he glanced up and gave her a wave in greeting, before getting back to work.

Taking a table near to the balcony doors from where she could see both Evan and the entrance she sat, making sure that Vena sat opposite her so getting only a view of the ocean.

"It is so peaceful here, surrounded by all this water" she mused. "I think I could stay here forever".

Teyla laughed softly. "It only appears that way, believe me. We have had our share of attacks from both the Wraith and the Replicators, as well as the Genii".

"Still at least with all these soldiers you stand a good chance of surviving an attack".

She stared out to sea in silence.

Keeping one eye on the entrance Teyla ate slowly, waiting for Laura to arrive. It was nearly ten minutes before she saw her, during which time Vena didn't say a word and more and more people took up seats in the Mess. Once she was sure that Laura was ready, Teyla made her move to leave.

"Vena, would you be alright if I leave you for a few minutes? I need to have a word with Major Lorne about the men who were injured at the time of Jennifer's disappearance. I am afraid though that I must ask you to remain here until I am done – the Colonel does not yet wish you to wander around Atlantis on your own".

"Yes of course. I'm sorry.... being my escort must be keeping you from your duties".

"I will not be long". Teyla stood with her usual grace and moved away towards the Major's table, nodding at the Marines who were at the next table as she passed.

Lorne looked up as she approached and grinned. "Hey Teyla, come to make small talk while Cadman plays spy?"

She sat with a sigh. "I swear...... I do not understand her. At times it is almost as though she is two different people and I do not know which one to trust".

"Don't sweat it. Laura's on her way over to her now, hopefully she'll be able to draw her out. What excuse did you give her for leaving?"

"I said I wanted to find out how your men were. Something else that bothers me about her is that not once since she was released from the Infirmary has she asked about Carron, in fact she has barely mentioned his name. Even though he is only a bodyguard I would have expected her to enquire about him, especially if he was injured while trying to protect her".

"I visited the Infirmary just before I came here. Doc's pleased with Corporal Broad's and Clarke's condition. Says a couple more days and they can start physio. Philips is doing much better now that Ina's here..... Sharpe thinks it would be best if she stays until after the baby's born. Whitman isn't doing so good and Carron...... well there's been no change there".

"I am sorry Evan. I know how much they mean to you all". Teyla was sympathetic.

"So, how long we giving them together?"

Teyla shrugged. "I have little experience with this type of thing, so I am hoping Laura will give us some sort of signal when she has finished".

Over at the other table Laura had invited herself to sit down and had just gone through the introductions.

"I see your 'jailer's' giving you a few minutes of freedom. I suggest you make the most of them, our Teyla takes her responsibilities very seriously".

Vena shifted in her seat, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I have found her to be extremely pleasant, hardly a jailer, Lieutenant".

"Yeah, but you don't know her like I do. And she's real tight with Keller".

"Real tight?" queried Vena, confused.

"Sorry. I mean she and the missing Doctor are good friends. Though what she sees in her is way beyond me. Teyla's one helluva fighter – you should see her working out with those Bantos rods of hers – but Keller, well she hasn't got the strength to knock the skin off a rice pudding".

"A rice pudding?" Vena hoped Teyla would return soon and rescue her from this woman.

"It's a sweet dessert. My point is..... it's soft and so is she". By now Laura was really getting into her role of putting Jennifer down and it showed in her voice.

"You are the first person that I've heard speak of the Doctor who doesn't appear to like her" Vena said hesitantly.

Laura leaned forward, resting her arms on the table.

"Don't get me wrong – she's good at her job. Too young to be the one in charge though and she certainly should have been removed from her post when she became pregnant. Fortunately I'm not here all that often since my current assignment is aboard the Daedalus".

"Then why do you dislike her?"

'This is it' thought Laura, crossing her ankles and trying to cross her toes – difficult in her military boots. 'Sorry guys'. She leaned even closer to Vena and in a loud whisper said "Because with her saccharine sweet, shy manner she's got every fucking man on this base wrapped around her little finger. I used to really respect Ronon – his strength and determination to wipe out every last Wraith in this Galaxy, but now...... let's just say he's a different guy since he started screwing her. He's gone soft." Laura shook her head in disgust before adding one final barb. "And hey, who's to say the baby is even his? I reckon whoever's gotten rid of her, has done him a huge favour".

Laura sat back in her seat looking pleased with herself and took a mouthful of coffee.

Vena looked as though she was considering saying something when a noise from the next table distracted her.

Corporal Knight mopped up his spilt coffee as he and Campbell silently fumed, having overheard at least some of Laura's words.

Campbell was the first to move. "I thought she was the Doc's friend" he hissed, starting to stand. "I'll teach her a lesson she won't forget in a hurry".

The Corporal grabbed his wrist. "Are you nuts? Lorne's over there, he'll skin you alive".

Campbell glanced over towards the Major just as he looked away from Teyla and in their general direction.

On seeing the look on Campbell's face Lorne put two and two together. "Shit" he muttered, tapping his earpiece. "Campbell ,listen carefully. I want you and Knight to leave the Mess Hall right now. You don't talk to anyone..... especially Lieutenant Cadman.... and you go and wait in my office, the pair of you. I will be there in 15".

"But Major, she's saying things......"

"Now Campbell! I'll explain when I get there".

Recognizing the order as being just that, the two men picked up their empty trays, dumped the waste in the trashcan and left without a word.

Vena looked steadily at Laura. "Lieutenant, I happen to think you're wrong in your opinion of Doctor Keller. She certainly seemed strong enough when she stopped my husband's assault on her and it's obvious that Ronon loves her. Therefore I do not want to hear any more of your poison and I would like you to leave me alone now".

"Suit yourself". Laura pushed back her chair and stood, trying hard not to let her disappointment show.

Avoiding Lorne and Teyla she slowly made her way outside, stopping in the corridor a short distance from the main doors.

"Dammit" she muttered, slamming her hand against the wall then turning to slouch against it.

Back inside the Mess, Teyla had rejoined the Satedan and was in the process of trying to discover her reaction to Laura's 'opinions'.

Also in the Mess, Lorne was trying to decide how long he would have to sit there before going in search of the Lieutenant.

On the Tower Planet, Ronon was steadily working his way through the guards trying to get information.

And on MX-258, Jennifer was trying very hard not to panic.


End file.
